Bad Love
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Yang terukir di matamu bukan lagi aku. Tapi, 'dia' yang telah mengukir namanya di hatimu. Yang terucap bukan lagi aku. Tapi, namanya yang telah tersimpan dalam memorimu. Tuhan tau, 'Cinta' ini hanya untukmu. Dan aku tau, aku tak dapat lepas darimu. Walau hatimu tak lagi milik ku. Warn : ItaFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Aloooooohaaaa Minnaaaa...(^.^)#**

**Ada yang kangen sama Eiji... :D**

**Oh iya, Ei balik lagi tapi kali ini bukan Fic SasuFemNaru pair utamanya melainkan ItaFemNaru... (^.^)**

**Ada yang tau kenapa...? Emmm ... Soalnya Itachi tuh salah satu sosok yang **

**Ei kagumi selain Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Dan nyebelinnya nyari pair ItaFemNaru itu susahnya minta ampun, ficnya bisa diitung pake jari... (-.-)"**

**Dan ... Tada . jadilah fic aneh bin gaje ini... XD**

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : M

Pairing : ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**Gak suka..! Gak usah Baca..!**

.

**Happy reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

.

.

Lampu jalan tampak temaram menemani langkah Naruto. Jalanan Konoha sudah mulai sepi, wajar saja waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih diluar, sedangkan yang lain tengah sibuk bergelung pada selimut yang hangat ditempat tidur.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dari kejauhan ia melihat neneknya yang tengah membersihkan kedai. Neneknya tengah mengelap meja-meja kedai yang kotor, terkadang ia mengelap keringat yang muncul di pelipisnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata itu meluncur dengan sempurna dari mata safirnya. Terkadang dia berpikir kenapa Tuhan tak pernah lelah memberikan cobaan untuknya...? Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air mata itu.

Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiri neneknya. Dipeluknya sayang neneknya dari belakang.

"Nenek kenapa kau masih bekerja juga...? Kau harusnya beristirahat sekarang." rajuk Naruto kesal sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang nenek.

"Nenek belum lelah, lagipula tadi masih ada pelanggan." diusapnya sayang kepala Naruto. Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nenek uang itu memang penting. Tapi kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu, jika kau seperti ini terus kau bisa sakit." rengut Naruto. Sang nenek tersenyum maklum melihat sikap khawatir cucunya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, apa kau lupa nenekmu ini sangat kuat." sang nenek menjawabnya dengan sedikit candaan, membuat sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah cantik Naruto.

"Tentu saja, nenek ku'kan kuat." ujar Naruto semangat. Neneknya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat mood Naruto yang sangat cepat berubah.

"Nek, biar aku bantu. Nenek duduk saja di sana. Dan perhatikan cucu nenek yang cantik ini." Chiyo tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Dengan patuh ia menuruti ke inginan Naruto. Sebuah senyuman hangat muncul di wajah rentahnya yang tak lagi muda. 'Tuhan, terimakasih atas malaikat yang kau kirimkan untukku.' batinnya.

.

.

**Cafe**

Tangan Naruto dengan lihai mencuci piring-piring kotor itu. Terkadang ia mengelap peluh yang muncul di pelipisnya. Setelah piring kotor yang ia cuci selesai, ia membersihkan tangannya dari sisa sabun.

"Naru, kau sudah selesai...? Bisa bantu aku melayani pelanggan..?" tanya salah satu teman Naruto yang bernama Ino. Naruto mengakgukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Hari ini cafe tempat Naruto bekerja sangat ramai, apalagi sekarang adalah jam istirahat.

"Naru, tolong antarkan pesanan ini pada meja paling pojok yang ada di dekat jendela." ucap teman Naruto.

"Ha'i." jawab Naruto semangat.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda." Naruto meletakan pesanan itu di atas meja. Sang pelanggan menatap Naruto intens, saat Naruto meletakan pesanannya. Naruto mencoba mengabaikan tatapan itu, tapi lama-lama ia risih juga di tatap seperti itu. "Tuan, apa ada yang salah dengan wajah saya...?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Hn." pelanggan itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas, matanya terus menatap wajah Naruto. Setelah selesai menata pesanan itu dimeja, Naruto langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang terus mengarah padanya. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu terus menatap Naruto hingga tak terlihat lagi dalam jarak pandangnya. Suara dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Itachi.

"Hallo..."

"..."

"Hn. Aku mengerti, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Setelah selesai menerima telpon itu, mata Itachi terus mengamati layar ponselnya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah rupawannya. Tangannya dengan lihai menekan sebuah nomer -menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu..."

"..."

"Aku ingin kau mencari tau tentang seseorang."

"..."

"Besok, kirimkan data tentangnya."

Setelah selesai menelpon, ia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

Didalam sebuah mansion mewah, tepatnya di ruang tengah keluarga. Tengah terjadi perdebatan antara ayah dan anak. Suara keras sang ayah memecah kesunyian malam.

"Besok kau akan bertemu dengan putri dari keluarga Haruno." ujarnya tegas, menatap tajam anaknya.

Namun sang anak tak takut sedikitpun ( udah kebal sih... hihi XD )

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tak ingin terikat dan aku tak ingin menikah." jawabnya balas menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Jaga ucapanmu Itachi. Ayahmu benar Tachi, umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah, Kaasan... juga ingin menimang cucu. Seperti teman-teman Kaasan yang lain." ujar Mikoto berupaya mengurangi ketegangan yang terjadi diantara ayah dan anak itu.

Itachi menghela nafas kasar mendengar permintaan Kaasannya. Sungguh, jika Kaasannya yang meminta ia tak sanggup menolak. Itachi menatap Kaasannya yang tengah memandangnya penuh harap.

"Tachi, ini sudah tiga tahun sejak kepergiannya. Kau harus belajar untuk melupakan dia, setidaknya cobalah demi Kaasanmu ini,ne...?" pinta Mikoto lembut. Yah... sebenarnya dulu Itachi pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis, namun sayang takdir berkata lain. Tuhan terlalu menyayangi gadis itu hingga memanggilnya lebih cepat. Dan kepergian gadis itu berdampak besar bagi diri Itachi. Semenjak kepergian gadis itu, Itachi menjadi lebih pendiam dan lebih dingin. Dia tak pernah mempercayai lagi akan ikatan yang bernama 'Cinta'. Baginya cintanya telah mati saat melihat jasad gadisnya. Itachi kembali menatap Kaasannya yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah Kaasan, tapi aku yang akan menentukan pilihanku sendiri." jawab Itachi. Fugaku yang mendengar jawaban Itachi akan protes, namun genggaman tangan Mikoto menghentikannya. "Baiklah, Kaasan setuju." Mikoto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Itachi. Tak apalah meski gadis pilihan Itachi bukanlah dari keluarga yang terpandang atau berada yang penting sekarang Itachi sudah mau membuka hatinya kembali.

.

.

Itachi tengah mengamati jalannya rapat tentang kenaikan saham Uchiha Corp yang terus mengalami kenaikan. Dia memang sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur menggantikan Fugaku yang saat ini tengah menikmati waktu santainya. Sedangkan adiknya Sasuke masih melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika dan baru akan kembali beberapa bulan lagi. Getaran ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar proyektor kenaikaan saham Uchiha Corp. Dia langsung mengangkat telepon itu sambil melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya para pegawainya yang di tunjukan padanya.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan data tentangnya..?" tanya Itachi to the point.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Sebentar lagi datanya akan sampai ke email mu."

"Hn. Kerja bagus." Itachi tersenyum senang mendengar berita ini. Ia langsung mengecek email pribadinya dan ternyata benar data itu sudah ada. Matanya membaca dengan teliti informasi mengenai gadis yang kemarin ia temui di cafe. Dia tersenyum senag setelah membaca informasi itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi . Matanya menatap langit-langit ruangannya seolah tengah menerawang. "Jadi namamu Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai sekarang kita akan sering bertemu." ujarnya.

.

.

Naruto bersenandung selama perjalanan pulang hari ini ia pulang lebih awal. Senyum bahagia tak luput dari wajah cantiknya. Sesekali matanya menatap kotak makanan yang ia bawa untuk neneknya. Hari ini bosnya di cafe memberikan bonus karena ia telah bekerja dengan rajin. Uang itu langsung ia belikan makanan kesukaan neneknya yaitu ayam goreng pedas (aduuuhh... nih nenek udah tua masih suka makan ayam, awas giginya copot nek -.-)V

Saat akan mengunjungi nenek nya di kedai, ia menyernyitkan alis heran karena kedai itu tampak tutup. Padahal seingatnya tadi pagi neneknya sudah berangkat ke kedai untuk membuka kedai itu. Dia berjalan membuka pintu kedai, disana neneknya tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kotak makanan itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. "Nek-nenek kau kenapa...? Kumohon bangunlah." pinta Naruto sembari mengguncangkan tubuh sang nenek. Namun sang nenek tak bergerak sedikitpun. Naruto langsung bergegas keluar mencoba mencari bantuan. Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah mencari bantuan ia dapat membawa sang nenek kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

Naruto menunggu dengan cemas diruang tunggu. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, pikirannya kalut. Setahunya neneknya tak punya penyakit apapun, apalagi sampai menyebabkan neneknya pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang ini. Air mata semakin banyak keluar dari mata safirnya. Hanya neneknya yang ia miliki di dunia ini kedua orang tuanya sudah lebih dulu dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika terjadi hal buruk pada neneknya. Selama ini hanya neneknya lah yang selalu ada untuknya disaat semua orang menjauhinya hanya sang nenek yang selalu ada disisinya, bahkan saat orang yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya alasan yang mampu membuatnya bertahan hanya karena sang nenek yang selalu menghiburnya dan ada disampingnya.

Dokter yang keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati dokter itu. "Dok, bagaimana keadaan nenek saya..?" nada khawatir tampak jelas dari suara Naruto. "Mari ikut keruangan saya, kita bicarakan disana." ucap sang dokter. Naruto mengangguk patuh lalu mengikuti sang dokter ke ruangannya.

"Penyakit ginjal yang nenek anda alami sudah semakin parah. Saya sudah menganjurkan untuk melakukan tindakan operasi namun nenek anda selalu menolaknya. Dan sekarang cara satu-satunya agar nenek anda selamat adalah dengan cara operasi." ujar sang dokter memberikan penjelasan. Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan sang dokter. Selama ini yang dia tahu neneknya sehat dan tak mempunyai penyakit apapun.

"Su-sudah berapa lama nenek saya mengidap penyakit ini..?" suara Naruto terdengar bergetar ketika menanyakan hal ini.

"Sudah sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, kebetulan saya juga lah yang menangani nenek anda. Setiap saya menganjurkan untuk operasi beliau selalu berkata bahwa dengan minum obat saja sudah cukup baginya. Namun masalahnya disini penyakit ini tak bisa sembuh hanya dengan mengandalkan obat. Obat disini hanya berfungsi untuk meredam rasa sakit tapi tak bisa untuk menyembuhkan. Sekarang pilihan terakhir adalah dengan operasi. sekarang semua keputusan ada di tangan anda Uzumaki-san." jelas sang dokter bernama Kabuto.

.

.

Naruto melangkah lesu melewati koridor rumah sakit. Setelah mendengar penjelasan sang dokter rohnya bagai di cabut secara paksa. Neneknya selama ini sakit parah dan ia tak tau apa-apa..? Cucu macam apa dia...? Dan sekarang yang menjadi beban pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan uang untuk operasi..? Ia tau biaya operasi itu pasti mahal. Ia harus mencari pinjaman kemana..?

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya mata Naruto hanya memandang kosong jalan yang ada di depannya. Dia sudah mencoba mencari pinjaman kemana-mana namun tak membuahkan hasil. Teman-temannya tak memiliki uang sebanyak itu. Jadi sekarang dia harus bagaimana...? Naruto menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah jembatan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok jembatan itu. Perlahan tubuh ringkihnya merosot, kakinya ia tekuk lalu ia sembunyikan kepalanya pada lekukan kaki itu. Terdengar isakkan kecil dari bibir ranumnya bahunya bergetar karena tangis yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya pecah juga. Menimbulkan suara tangis pilu. Tanhisan yang mencerminkan suasana hatinya. Sekarang, neneknya tengah terbaring dirumah sakit dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia telah mencoba mencari pinjaman namun tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Neenekk..hiks...hikss..gomen...hikss." suara tangis pilu Naruto terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Ia terus memanggil 'neneknya' dan berkata 'maaf' di setiap isakkannya. Ia tak tau apalagi yang harus ia lakukan. Sekarang, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang agar neneknya dapat di operasi.

Sebuah lampu mobil menyorot tubuh Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada tembok jembatan. Perlahan ia angkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Ia memicingkan mata, karena cahaya yang di timbulkan oleh lampu mobil tersebut. Dua orang pria berjas hitam keluar dari mobil tersebut lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa anda nona Uzumaki Naruto." tanya salah seorang pria berjubah hitam. Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan pria itu. "Tuan kami ingin bertemu denganmu dan kau harus ikut kami." ujar pria berjas hitam yang lain. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, kedua pria itu langsung menarik tubuh Naruto dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan yang entah Naruto pun tak tau akan dibawa kemana ia, dia terus memainkan tangannya gugup. Ayolah.. disamping kiri dan kanannya ia di himpit oleh dua pria berjas hitam dan di kursi pengemudi tampak seorang supir yang dengan serius memperhatikan jalan raya. Bukan dia tak ingin kabur, dia bahkan sudah mencobanya namun hasilnya nihil. Seperti tadi, ia beralasan ingin pergi ke toilet namun baru beberapa langkah ia pergi ia sudah tertangkap basah dan inilah hasilnya kedua pria ini bertambah ketat mengawal Naruto, takut Naruto akan mencoba kabur lagi.

Mobil itu memasuki sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dan arsitektur tradisional tampak jelas terlihat. Mata Naruto menatap kagum mansion yang seperti istana kerajaan Jepang ini. Kedua pria itu menarik Naruto keluar dan membawanya memasuki mansion itu. Naruto tak henti berdecak kagum selama melewati ruangan yang ada di mansion itu. Bukan hanya bagian luar mansion ini yang tampak seperti istana kerajaan Jepang namun di dalamnya pun suasana seperti di kerajaan tampak sangat kentara sekali. Kedua pria itu berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, membawa Naruto memasuki ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Naruto dapat melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk pada sebuah kursi. Namun sayang, wajah lelaki itu tak terlihat karena posisinya yang membelakangi Naruto. Perlahan lelaki itu memutar kursinya membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto akui, lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini tampan -sangat tampan malah. Tapi, wajah lelaki ini terasa begitu familiar di matanya namun ia lupa pernah bertemu dimana.

"Senang, bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto." Naruto menyernyit bingung ketika lelaki yang entah siapa memanggil namanya.

"Siapa kau..? Aku tak mengenalmu..." jawab Naruto terus terang.

"Ck, sepertinya kau lupa padaku yah..?" Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas ada nada tidak suka saat lelaki itu berbicara padanya. Tapi, inikan bukan salahnya dia memang tidak mengenal sosok lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"Cafe. Kita pernah bertemu di Cafe." Naruto membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan lelaki itu sekarang dia ingat. Pantas wajah lelaki ini terasa sangat familiar di matanya. Namun, untuk apa lelaki ini membawanya ke sini..? Seingatnya ia tak punya masalah apapun dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini..?" tanya Naruto terus terang. Itachi tersenyum samar mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. 'Benar-benar gadis yang tak suka basa-basi' batinnya.

"Menurutmu, untuk apa...?" bukannya menjawab Itachi justru balik bertanya. Naruto merengut kesal akan pertanyaan Itachi yang seolah sedang mempermainkannya. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Jika kau tak punya urusan denganku, maka aku akan pergi." ucap Naruto matanya memandang lurus oniks Itachi. Itachi menyeringai mendegar jawaban Naruto. 'Gadis yang menarik.' batinnya. Alis Naruto bertaut melihat seringai Itachi.'Kenapa lelaki itu justru menyeringai..? Apa ucapanku salah ...?' batinnya bingung.

"Ok. Aku membawamu kesini untuk menawarkan sebuah perjanjian, dan yang pasti pernjanjian ini sangat menguntungkan untukmu." Itachi bangkit dari kursinya lalu menyuruh kedua pegawainya untuk keluar, membuat hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada diruangan itu. Dengan santai ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Membuat jarak diantara mereka mengecil. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Itachi dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik alami Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat ia sempat terpesona akan kecantikan yang ada di depannya.

Matanya menerawang menatap wajah Naruto, jujur wajah Naruto bila diperhatikan lebih seksama sangat mirip dengan mendiang kekasih Itachi yang bernama Kyuubi. Mata Itachi mengamati wajah itu lama, matanya terhenti pada bibir ranum Naruto yang tampak merah alami tanpa diberi polesan apapun. Hanya dengan melihat bibirnya saja ia sudah bisa menebak kalau bibir itu belum pernah dicicipi oleh siapapun dan ia sudah bertekad dalam hatinya bahwa orang yang boleh mencicipi bibir itu hanya dia seorang -pikirnya posesif.

"Aku tahu kau sedang membutuhkan uang, dan aku bisa memberikannya." ujar Itachi santai. Namun, berbeda dengan Naruto mata gadis itu langsung melotot ke arah Itachi mata safirnya memicing waspada.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu...?"

"Itu tak penting. Yang terpenting kau membutuhkan uang dan aku bisa memberikannya. Tentu saja ini tidak gratis. Aku mau membuat perjanjian denganmu." Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Itachi, dia memang sedang membutuhkan uang dan mungkin Tuhan sedang menunjukan jalan padanya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Naruto bertanya tentang perjanjian yang Itachi buat.

"Perjanjian apa yang kau maksud...?" Itachi menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, sepertinya gadis ini sudah mulai tertarik dengan perjanjian yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Perjanjian ini tidak sulit, kau hanya perlu mengandung dan melahirkan anakku..- " Itachi menjeda suaranya saat melihat ekspresi horror Naruto. "Tentu saja dalam ikatan yang sah yaitu pernikahan. Setelah kau melahirkan anak itu kita akan bercerai." lanjut Itachi. Naruto memandang tak percaya pada sosok Itachi yang sengan mudah mengatakan hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini bisa berpikir begitu. Pernikahan adalah janji sakral dan suci yang diucapkan oleh dua pasangan yang saling mencintai tapi lelaki yang ada di depannya ini seolah menganggap bahwa pernikahan adalah sebuah permainan...?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya disisi tubuhnya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Dia menatap tajam Itachi.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, aku memang bukan orang mampu. Tapi bagiku pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan karena itu aku menolak tawaran ini." ucap Naruto mantap, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan mansion Uchiha. Itachi menatap kepergian Naruto, tak ada ekspresi marah di wajah tampannya juatru sebaliknya sebuah seringai lebar tercetak jelas di wajah itachi.

"Hari ini mungkin kau menolak tawaranku, tapi lihat saja nanti. Kau sendiri yang akan datang menawarkan dirimu padaku Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Itachi datar.

Tbc

.

.

**Author Note : Waduuhh.. kenapa kesannya Itachi kayak jahat yah disini padahal Ei niatnya Itachi tuh baik meski posesif banget ama Naru. Mudah-mudahan di chap ini doang deh... (-.-) dan dichap berikutnya Itachi bisa jadi lembut ama Naru (^.^). Emm... gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini.. ? Idenya pasaran banget yah... (-.-). Oh iya Ei gak terima Flame, Warningnya udah jelaskan. Jangan lupa ripiw yah... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note : Alooha... (^.^). Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fic ini. Makasih juga yang udah fav,follow, dan ninggalin jejaknya dengan ripiw yang membangun. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan... (^.^)**

**.**

.

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : M

Pairing : ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**Gak suka..! Gak usah Baca..!**

.

**Happy reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Itachi, Naruto tampak murung pikirannya kalut. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menerima tawaran itu, namun hatinya menolak dengan tegas. Matanya menatap dengan sendu, neneknya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Neneknya saat ini tengah tertidur. Dia bersikeras untuk pulang, namun Naruto dengan tegas menolaknya. Hatinya teriris, saat neneknya mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, padahal kondisinya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Tanpa sadar, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di cafe beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

.

Naruto tengah mencuci piring-piring kotor, matanya tertuju pada tumpukan piring kotor yang ada di depannya. Namun, pikirannya melayang memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk membayar biaya operasi neneknya. Sebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Matanya menangkap sahabatnya Ino yang tengah tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Tidak baik melamun saat bekerja. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu." ucap Ino, sarat akan penyesalan di akhir kalimatnya. Naruto tersenyum samar, mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Tidak papa. Aku mengerti keadaanmu." ujar Naruto, berusaha mengurangi rasa bersalah yang di alami sahabatnya.

"Oh iya. Naru, ada orang yang mencarimu." ucapan Ino membuat alis Naruto bertaut bingung.

"Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah, dia tak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi, dia selalu berkunjung ke cafe kita akhir-akhir ini. Ah, dan ia sangat tampan." Ino memekik kencang di akhir kalimatnya. Mau tak mau membuat sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Naruto, karena melihat sikap sahabatnya yang sangat girang melihat orang tampan.

"Wah, kau tersenyum! Sudahlah, cepat sana temui orang itu." ujar Ino sembari mendorong tubuh Naruto keluar.

Mata Naruto mengamati sekeliling cafe -mencari orang yang di maksud Ino. Hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang pria tampan yang duduk di pojok cafe. Ia berjalan mendekati pria yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya yang berada tepat di depan pria itu. Ia berdehem pelan, membuat pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Naruto masih dengan posisi berdiri di depan Itachi. Itachi mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sangat to the point dan tanpa basa-basi itu.

"Kau bisa duduk dulu!" ucapnya santai. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, tapi tetap mematuhi ucapan Itachi. Matanya menatap Itachi penuh intimidasi, membuat pria itu mendengus geli karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang mencariku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Menurutmu untuk apa?" bukannya menjawab pria itu justru balik bertanya membuat Naruto jengah.

"Kalau kau tidak punya uru -..."

"Perjanjian. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang perjanjian itu." ucap Itachi memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku menolak perjanjian itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi pikiran manusia bisa berubahkan?" Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Jika kau berubah pikiran. Kau tau dimana harus menemui aku." setelah mengucapkan itu, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya seolah sedang mencerna apa yang Itachi ucapkan barusan.

.

.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah suara menginstrupesi kegiatan Naruto, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uzumaki-san, kita harus bicara diruanganku." Naruto mengangguk, lalu dengan patuh mengikuti dokter itu ke ruangannya.

"Jadi apa keputusan anda Uzumaki-san?"

"Dok, saya ingin nenek saya di operasi."

.

.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan dokter Kabuto, air matanya tak henti menetes. 'Nek, maafkan aku.' batin Naruto penuh sesal. Mungkin keputusan yang dia ambil salah, namun jika hal ini dapat menyelamatkan neneknya dia akan melakukan apapun.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dengan gugup di ruang kerja Itachi sekali lagi. Tangannya tak henti meremas ujung bajunya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup itu. Ia menunggu dalam diam seseorang yang akan ia temui. Meskipun ia telah dipersilahkan masuk oleh penjaga gerbang, Naruto tetap belum menemukan siapapun di dalam rumah itu, termasuk Itachi sendiri yang akan ia temui. Para penjaga bilang saat ini Itachi masih berada di kantor.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya, rasa gugupnya bertambah saat mengetahui orang itu adalah Itachi. Wajah pria itu nampak tak terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang berada di ruang kerjanya, dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Jadi ini keputusanmu." ucapnya sembari melangkah mendekati Naruto. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan isi perjanjian itu."

"Pertama, kita akan menikah dalam ikatan yang sah. Aku tidak ingin anakku lahir dalam ikatan yang tidak jelas. Kedua, pernikahan kita akan dirahasiakan, hanya beberapa kerabat dekat saja yang diundang. Ketiga, setelah kita menikah kau harus tinggal dirumahku, di rumah ini. Keempat, selama proses kehamilan kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana tanpa izinku. Kelima, setelah anak itu lahir, hak asuh jatuh sepenuhnya padaku. Kau tidak boleh mengunjunginya." Naruto akan protes saat mendengar peraturan terakhir yang Itachi buat. Ia sedikit tidak setuju dengan aturan yang Itachi buat, dia bilang kalau ia tak boleh mengunjungi anak itu setelah lahir? Ayolah, walau bagaimanapun dia ini ibunya. Kenapa Itachi bisa berpikir sangat kejam dengan memisahkan nya dengan anaknya, bahkan berkunjung pun tak boleh. Namun, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat semua protesnya.

'Ini semua demi keselamatan nenek.' batinnya pada diri sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan diri dengan keputusan yang telah ia ambil.

Naruto menganguk setuju dengan agak ragu. Lalu, dengan memberanikan diri ia mencoba bertanya tentang uang yang Itachi janjikan.

"Emm.. anu, bagaimana dengan uang itu?"

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mentransfernya. Sekarang nenekmu tengah dioperasi." Naruto menatap haru Itachi, saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Itachi terpaku saat Naruto menatapnya seperti itu, entahlah ia pun tak tau alasannya. Hanya saja, mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Naruto membuat hatinya merasa senang.

Tak lama, ponsel Naruto berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Ternyata panggilan itu dari rumah sakit yang memberitahukan bahwa neneknya telah di operasi dan keadaannya sudah stabil sekarang. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, setelah mendengar kabar ini. Ditatapnya Itachi yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Besok kita akan menemui otang tuaku, untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita." ucap Itachi yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Emm, baiklah. Tapi, sebelumnya apa boleh aku menemui nenekku dulu di rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto, penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri, kau akan di antar oleh orang kepercayaanku." ucap Itachi, kemudian ia memanggil orang kepercayaannya yang bernama Kakashi.

Naruto mengamati pria yang akan mengantarnya, dia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu karena tertutupi oleh masker.

"Nona, silahkan ikuti saya." ucap Kakashi sopan, Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Kakashi menuju bagasi mobil.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, mata Naruto hanya memandang keluar dari balik kaca mobil. 'Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, mungkin aku akan jarang melihat pemandangan ini.' batinnya sambil menerawang.

.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, Naruto segera menuju ruang rawat neneknya. Senyum bahagia berkembang di wajah cantiknya, melihat kondisi sang nenek yang sekarang jauh lebih baik.

"Nek, jangan sakit lagi,ne?" ucap Naruto sembari memeluk neneknya sayang. Sang nenek balas memeluk Naruto, diusapnya punggung Naruto sayang.

"Ne. Tapi, Naru.. darimana kau mendapatkan uang untuk operasi nenek?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar pertanyaan neneknya. Apa yang harus dia katakan. Tidak mungkin'kan kalau dia berkata bahwa dia telah menjual rahimnya sendiri dengan membiarkan orang yang tak ia kenal menanamkan benihnya di dalam rahimnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat pikiran itu terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Nenek tak usah menghawatirkan itu. Calon suamiku yang membantu membayar biaya operasi." akhirnya hanya jawaban itulah yang dapat keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Nenek Chiyo tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya saat mendengar kata 'calon suami' yang keluar dari mulut cucunya. Setahunya cucunya ini tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Dulu mungkin pernah, saat masih di Senior High School. Namun, hubungan itu berakhir di tengah jalan. Karena lelaki itu memutuskan Naruto secara sepihak, dengan alasan akan meneruskan pendidikannya diluar negeri dan ia tak suka hubungan jarak jauh. Meskipun kejadian itu sudah cukup lama, namun dia masih bisa mengingat jelas ekspresi terluka Naruto saat itu.

Mendengar sang cucu akan menikah dia sangat terharu dan bahagia, karena akhirnya cucunya dapat lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah rentahnya. Berpikir bahwa cucunya telah mendapat kebahagiaan karena mendapatkan cinta yang baru, juga telah bisa melepas masa lalunya. Namun, satu hal yang sang nenek tidak tahu, pernikahan ini bukanlah pernikahan yang berlandaskan cinta. Melainkan merupakan sebuah perjanjian pernikahan yang dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang nenek.

.

.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu untuk Naruto, setelah mengunjungi neneknya ia segera kembali kerumah Itachi. Semua barang-barang dan juga bajunya ternyata telah berada di rumah ini, di kamar yang telah Itachi siapkan untuknya.

Dan sekarang, ia tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin itu. Jujur, dia tak menyangka kalau yang ada dicermin itu adalah pantulan dirinya. Sangat cantik itulah kata yang menggambarkan sosok Naruto. Dan ini semua berkat Itachi. Pria itu memanggil penata rias dan penata rambut terbaik untuknya, dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Naruto sendiri masih ragu apakah benar ini dia?.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari cermin yang ada di depannya. Ia menatap kagum pada sosok Itachi. Pria itu sangat tampan hari ini dengan setelan jas yang ia pakai.

Mata Itachi mengamati Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Naruto sangat cantik, kecantikannya semakin bersinar dengan make natural yang membalut wajahnya yang memang cantik alami. Mata Itachi berhenti pada bibir Naruto yang kini dipolesi lipstik berwarna soft, membuat lekukan bibir Naruto tercetak semakin jelas, seolah mengundang dirinya untuk memakan habis bibir itu sekarang juga. Membayangkan hal itu, membuat tubuh Itachi panas. Segera dihampirinya Naruto. Ia tarik pinggang gadi itu hingga merapat ke arahnya, tangannya memegang rahang Naruto. Sedangkan tangan satunya melingkari posesif pinggang ramping gadis itu.

Mata Naruto menatap Itachi, ia dapat melihat kabut gairah dimata Itachi. Dikecupnya bibir gadis itu, sekali, dua kali hingga kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan dalam. Naruto terhanyut oleh ciuman Itachi yang memabukkan, ia bahkan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Itachi, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ciuman Itachi terkesan menggebu, membuat Naruto yang minim pengalaman kewalahan menghadapi gaya berciuman Itachi. Lidah Itachi terjulur menjilat celah bibir Naruto, meminta izin untuk masuk lebih dalam. Membuat Naruto mengerang dibuatnya, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lidah panas itu langsung masuk mengeksploitasi mulut Naruto. Naruto meremas rambut Itachi, saat merasakan lidah itu mengobrak-ngabrik mulutnya. Ini ciuman pertama Naruto dan ciuman ini langsung menjadi ciuman panas. Tangan Itachi yang semula berada pada rahang Naruto mulai bergerilya. Tangan itu berlabuh pada dua gundukan yang sedari tadi terus menekan dadanya. Di remasnya gundukan itu pelan, sebelum berubah menjadi remasan-remasan bertenaga yang membuat Naruto memekikik tertahan di sela ciumannya. Setelah merasa pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis, dilepasnnya ciuman itu dengan enggan. Bibirnya beralih pada leher Naruto yang tak terhalang oleh baju. Hanya berupa kecupan-kecupan dan jilatan. Ia tak ingin membuat tanda untuk sekarang atau mungkin belum. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya. Jika ini terus dilanjutkan yang ada mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju Mansion Utama Keluarga Uchiha, Naruto tampak gelisah ia tak henti meremas tangannya. Hal ini tak luput dari penglihatan Itachi. Tak dapat Itachi pungkiri bahwa Naruto mengingatkannya akan sosok Kyuubi -mendiang kekasihnya. Ah, bahkan bentuk bibir merekapun sama. Itachi mengangkat tangannya lalu menggemgam tangan Naruto mencoba membuat gadis itu lebih tenang. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya saat merasakan genggaman Itachi. Entah mengapa saat Itachi menggemgamnya seperti ini membuat ia lebih tenang, merasa aman dan terlindungi secara bersamaan. Meski Itachi tak mengatakan apapun, namun genggaman tangannya seolah menyiratkan apa yang Itachi ingin katakan. Naruto membalas genggaman itu, tanpa sadar ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Itachi. Membuat Itachi terpaku atau lebih tepatnya terpesona melihat senyum itu. 'Bahkan cara mereka tersenyumpun sama.' batin Itachi. Hal ini, membuat ia bertambah yakin untuk memiliki anak dengan Naruto. Ia berharap memiliki anak yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Kyuubi untuk melepaskan rindunya pada kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Setidaknya dengan ada anak itu kelak, ia bisa mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang yang ia punya untuk anak itu.

.

.

**Mansion Uchiha**

.

.

Mereka tiba di Mansion Uchiha. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Itachi. Itachi sadar genggaman Naruto bertambah kuat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." ucapan Itachi membuat Naruto lebih tenang.

Kedatangan mereka menarik banyak perhatian penghuni mansion itu. Para maid langsung membungkuk hormat saat Itachi berjalan melewati mereka. Mereka menatap Naruto penuh rasa ingin tahu, pasalnya tuan muda mereka yang satu ini sangat jarang menggandeng seorang gadis, apalagi membawa gadis itu ke rumah Utama Keluarga Uchiha. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran mereka. Gadis ini pasti gadis yang spesial untuk tuan muda mereka.

.

.

Diruang tengah keluarga tampak Mikoto dan Fugaku yang tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua. Gadis yang berdiri di samping Itachi langsung menjadi fokus utama mereka. Ditatapinya gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Sedangkan, Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa berdiri gugup.

"Kaasan, kalian berhenti menatap Naruto seperti itu? Kalian membuat Naruto tidak nyaman." protes Itachi dengan kelakuan orang tuanya.

"Ahaha, Kaasan hanya sedang mengamati bagaimana calon menantu Kaasan." ujar Mikoto sembari berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau sangat cantik. Itachi memang pandai memilih."

"A-arigatou." Naruto tersenyum canggung mendengar pujian itu.

"Nyonya jauh lebih cantik." Mikoto tersenyum senang mendengar pujian yang Naruto ucapkan. Sepertinya dia mulai menyukai gadis ini.

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil aku Kaasan, ne!"

"Dan panggil aku Tousan." diluar dugaan ternyata kedua orang tua Itachi menerima kehadiran Naruto dengan terbuka. Membuat senyum bahagia muncul di wajah cantiknya. Tanpa sadar, Itachi tersenyum melihat hal ini.

.

.

Makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha ternyata tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Justru sebaliknya, makan malam ini berjalan sangat hangat ditambah dengan kehadiran Naruto. Naruto seolah mendapatkan sosok keluarga lengkap yang selama ini ia idamkan dengan ayah dan ibu di dalamnya. Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Naruto membantu Mikoto menaruh piring-piring kotor di bak cuci piring. Mikoto tampak sangat menyukai Naruto, perangai gadis itu membuat siapa saja cepat menyukainya.

.

.

Acara makan malampun selesai, kini mereka tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga membahas tentang pernikahan Itachi dan Naruto.

"Ne, Tachi apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah Kaasan. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Kami hanya tinggal memesan baju pengantin." jawab Itachi, kemudian matanya memandang Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto tak banyak mengeluarkan pendapatnya, ia hanya mematuhi apa yang Itachi dan Mikoto ucapkan. Hari pernikahan pun telah diputuskan, karena keinginan Itachi yang meminta pernikahannya dipercepat maka Tanggal 22 Maret lah yang dipilih. Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat mendengar ucapan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak. 'Pria ini gila' batinnya menjerit frustasi seandainya diruangan ini hanya ada dirinya seorang mungkin dia kini tengah menjambak rambutnya dengan gusar. Bagaimana tidak? Tanggal 22 Maret, itu hanya dua hari dari sekarang. Apa mungkin seseorang dapat mempersiapkan acara pernikahan dalam waktu sesingkat itu?.

.

.

Naruto menatap kagum gaun-gaun pengantin yang ada di butik ini. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah membayangkan bisa mengenakan gaun seindah ini saat hari pernikahannya. Meski harapan itu memang ada, namun Naruto cukup tau diri untuk tak berhayal terlalu tinggi. Namun, sekarang nampaknya itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Bahkan kini dia tengah mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun berwarna putih ini sangan indah dengan bagian atas yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan bahu putihnya.

Mikoto tampak sumringah saat melihat Naruto mengenakan gaun itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Naru-chan." pujian Mikoto membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Naruto. "Biar Kaasan ambil fotomu." Mikoto mengambil ponselnya lalu menyuruh Naruto tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Kaasan, aku malu." ujar Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu malu pada Kaasan." akhirnya dengan menahan perasaan malu ia mencoba tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Ah.. Kau benar-benar cantik. Kaasan akan mengirimkan foto ini pada Itachi." tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto, Mikoto langsung mengirim foto itu untuk Itachi. Pria itu memang tak ikut memilih baju pengantin, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mikoto sedikit tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran putra sulungnya itu, apa iya tak bisa meluangkan waktunya walau hanya sebentar? Tapi, ia bersyukur karena Naruto sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Justru Naruto sangat pengertian. Membuat ia bertambah yakin bahwa Naruto adalah wanita yang tepat untuk Itachi. Dan ia harap dengan kehadiran Naruto dapat menutup luka Itachi akan mendiang kekasihnya dulu.

.

.

Itachi tampak sibuk mengamati dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya. Matanya dengan teliti membaca satu per satu dokumen itu. Sebuah getaran di ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Alisnya bertaut bingung saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya 'Kaasan' batinnya bingung. Tak biasanya ibunya mengirim pesan di saat jam kerja. Dia membuka pesan itu, dia tertegun melihat isi pesan itu. Sebuah foto. Foto seorang gadis yang sudah beberapa hari ini tinggal dirumahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah gaun pengantin yang sangat indah, rambutnya tampak di gelung keatas dengan meninggalkan beberapa anak rambut disisi wajahnya. Dari raut wajahnya ia dapat melihat bahwa gadis itu tersenyum malu saat foto ini diambil. Terlihat jelas dari semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum hangat muncul diwajahnya saat melihat ekspresi malu di wajah gadis itu. Membuat ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Itachi. Dan mungkin tanpa Itachi sadari hati kecilnya mulai terbuka menerima kehadiran Naruto di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For : | Hyull | sivanya anggarada | miszshanty05 | Nara Kiki | uzuuchi007 | ollanara511 | uchihatachibana | Reiburo | Shiori avaron | Yukiko Senju | Atarashi ryuuna | Shikaru51 | .faris | Kuas tak bertinta | | Riena Okazaki | uchiha ryu'tto | Guest | uchihaizumi67 | .**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? (^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alooooohaaaa Minnnaaa... (^.^)#**

**Makasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fic ini... :D. Mo bales ripiw dulu ah... xD.**

**Uchiha ryu'tto : Apa bener mereka bakal langsung cerai kalo udah melahirkan? Anaknya bikin kembar biar sepasang?**

**.**

**Eiji : Emmm... Ei belum bisa jawab ikutin aja kelanjutan fic ini, tar juga pasti tau jawabannya... :D. Soal anak sebenernya Ei dah nentuun anak mereka bakal kayak gimana, tapi makasih sarannya.. :D.**

**.**

**Himura kenshin : Soal anak jawaban Ei sama kayak diatas, tapi makasih sarannya... :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran. Chapter ini ada scene lemonnya... :3. Kalau gak suka tinggal **Click Back** aja..

**Gak suka..! Gak usah Baca..!**

.

.

**Happy reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

.

Naruto tengah menonton salah satu acara favoritnya di ruang keluarga Mansion Itachi. Sudah beberapa hari ia tinggal disini, jujur dia sangat jenuh berada disini, karena tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Meski terkadang ia akan mampir kerumah neneknya, tentu saja setelah terlebih dahulu meminta izin pada Itachi. Dia memang mematuhi janjinya untuk tinggal bersama Itachi sebelum hari pernikahan tiba, dan hal ini mau tak mau membuat ia tinggal terpisah dengan neneknya, untungnya neneknya mau memakluminya setelah ia memberikan beberapa alasan mengapa ia harus tinggal bersama Itachi. Meski awalnya neneknya dengan tegas menolak hal itu, karena menurutnya laki-laki dan perempuan yang tinggal satu atap tanpa ada ikatan yang jelas itu salah, namun berkat kegigihan Naruto dalam membujuk sang nenek akhirnya neneknya mau menyetujuinya.

**Blaamm...**

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup cukup keras. Tubuhnya seketika langsung terduduk tegak dengan detak jantung yang berdebar keras. 'Mungkinkah itu Itachi?' batinnya. Sosok pria yang muncul dari pintu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto berdiri dari sofa ruang tengah lalu menghadap ke arah Itachi.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat sofa. Matanya menatap wajah Naruto dengan seksama. 'Gadis ini memang benar-benar mirip dengan Kyuubi' pikirnya. Lalu Itachi melangkah lagi, mendekati Naruto.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah..." Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Aku belum, bisa kau siapkan makanan untukku?"

"Ah, iya. Tentu saja"

"Baguslah, aku akan kembali dalam waktu tiga puluh menit"

Setelah Itachi pergi dari hadapannya, Naruto segera bergegas menuju dapur. Ia memasak sesuatu dengan bahan makanan yang dapat ia temukan di kulkas. Merasa bingung harus memasak makanan seperti apa untuk Itachi, Naruto memutuskan untuk memasak semua bahan makanan itu. Selesai memasak, Naruto pun menyiapkan berbagai jenis makanan diatas meja makan sembari menunggu Itachi datang.

Tidak memakan waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menunggu Itachi tiba dengan keadaan bersih dan wangi sehabis mandi. Pria itu menatap meja makan yang kini penuh dengan masakan Naruto dengan alis terangkat keatas. "Apa kau memasak untuk lima orang?".

"Aku...tidak tau apa yang kau suka. Jadi, aku memasak semua bahan makanan yang ada didalam kulkas" ungkap Naruto.

"Persediaan itu untuk satu minggu, kau tidak akan mendapat bahan makanan lagi sampai Kakashi datang kesini membawanya." ucap Itachi, ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan itu. "Sudahlah, duduklah Naru" lanjut Itachi.

Naruto duduk tepat di seberang Itachi, posisi mereka sekarang saling berhadapan. Mata Naruto mencuri pandang kearah Itachi dengan takut-takut, pria itu makan dalam diam. Memasukkan semua makanan yang dimasak oleh Naruto kedalam mulutnya tanpa komentar apapun. Diam-diam, Naruto merasa kecewa karena Itachi tak mengatakan apapun tentang masakannya. Biasanya, orang-orang selalu memujinya karena masakan yang ia buat selalu terasa lezat di lidah. Dan ini pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang mengacuhkan masakannya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Selagi mengunyah makanannya, Itachi menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah Naruto. Mata oniknya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu, membuat Naruto salah tingkah di buatnya. Itachi memandangi wajah Naruto lama, ia memang menangkap adanya kemiripan antara Naruto dengan Kyuubi, senyum dan cara Naruto menyibakkan rambut kebelakang telinga sama seperti Kyuubi. Mata dan bentuk bibir mereka juga sama. Bibir ranum berwarna merah alami, tanpa perlu dipolesi lipstick itu... dialah orang pertama yang menciumnya dan memagut bibir itu mesra. Tanpa sadar, Itachi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat mengingat ciuman pertama mereka yang langsung berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

Selesai makan, Itachi meletakkan kedua sikunya diatas meja lalu menangkupkan dagunya dipunggung tangannya, matanya menatap Naruto dalam diam.

Sesekali Naruto menoleh kearah Itachi, jantungnya berdetak kencang karena tatapan Itachi. Perasaannya mengatakan Itachi sedang mencari-cari kesalahan dalam dirinya.

"Naru..."

"Iya?"

"Apa kau tahu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu agar kau bisa hamil?" Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. "Ten-tentu, aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Tidak masalah untukku."

"Tidak masalah meski kau harus melepas keperawananmu padaku?" Naruto memejamkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. "Aku membutuhkan uang." jawabnya jujur dengam mata terpejam. Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia tak ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi dan menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur karena esok adalah hari pernikahan mereka.

.

.

Gedung tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan Itachi dan Naruto tampak indah dengan dekorasi warna putih yang dominan dan bunga mawar putih yang telah tersusun rapi menghiasi geduh megah ini. Para tamu undangan tampak memenuhi gedung mewah ini, di altar sana tampak Itachi yang tengah menunggu Naruto. Semua orang yang ada di pesta serentak menolehkan kepalanya saat calon mempelai wanita mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun menuju altar pernikahan menghampiri calon mempelai pria.

**Itachi Pov On**

**Deg**

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku terus berdebar saat melihat Naruto melangkah mendekatiku?. Jujur, aku akui aku terpesona olehnya saat nelihatnya berjalan kemari menggunakan gaun itu. Sekarang ia tampak seribu kali lebih cantik. Namun, aku masih bingung dengan jantungku yang terus berdetak diluar kata normal.

**Itachi Pov Off**

**.**

**.**

Mata Itachi terus menatap Naruto yang kini telah berada tepan di hadapannya. Ia dapat melihat jelas raut gugup yang ada di wajah cantik gadis yang sebentar lagi akan sah menjadi istrinya.

"Uchiha Itachi, apa kau bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto dalam keadaan apapun hingga ajal datang menjemput kalian?" suara sang pendeta terdengar saat mengikkrarkan sebuah janji suci di hadapan Tuhan.

"Ya, aku bersedia" jawabnya mantap.

"Dan kau, Uzumaki Naruto apa kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Itachi dalam keadaan apapun hingga ajal datang menjemput kalian."

"Ya, a-aku bersedia." Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan nada gugup dalam suaranya.

"Kau boleh memasangkan cincin pada istrimu." tangan Itachi meraih tangan Naruto dan memasangkan sebuah cincin platina kedalam jari manis Naruto di dalam cincin itu terdapat sebuah ukiran nama **I & N **dan Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Itachi.

"Sekarang kau bisa mencium istrimu." Itachi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dengan perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Awalnya, Itachi hanya berniat memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada gadis itu, namun 'niat' hanya tinggal niat, karena kecupan Itachi yang awalnya ringan berubah menjadi lumatan dalam. Naruto berusaha berontak dengan mendorong pelan pundak Itachi, suara sorakkan yang ramai dan rontaan pelan Naruto menyadarkan Itachi bahwa kini mereka tengah ditatap oleh banyak pasang mata dengan sedikit enggan ia menghentikan ciuman itu. Itachi dapat melihat jelas wajah Naruto yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena Itachi menciumnya di depan banyak orang yang tentu saja hal ini membuatnya malu, apalagi ciuman Itachi tadi hampir berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang menggebu. Suara tepukan dan teriakan kebahagiaan terdengar menggema di acara pernikahaan itu.

Saat ini Naruto dan Itachi tengah menjamu para tamu undangan, tampak Mikoto, Fugaku, dan nenek Chiyo yang berdiri di samping mereka berdua.

"Kaasan senang akhirnya kau resmi menjadi menantu Kaasan." ucap Mikoto seraya memeluk Naruto. Fugaku tersenyum mendengar ucapa istrinya. Nenek Chiyo berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

"Tolong jaga Naru, dia ini terkadang merepotkan namun dia adalah gadis yang baik. Cucuku ini tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya sendiri, ia selalu mendahulukan perasaan orang lain meskipun tak jarang hal itu justru membuat hatinya terluka. Aku bahkan kadang memukulnya karena ia tak pernah bisa menghilangkan sifatnya yang satu ini. Kumohon tolong jaga Naru." pinta nenek Chiyo tulus.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaiknya." ucap Itachi yakin. Nenek Chiyo memeluk tubuh Itachi.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya tulus

.

.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan, menunggu dengan bingung Itachi yang sedang memanaskan susu di panci kecil di atas kompor. 'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang pria ini lakukan? Kenapa malah menyuruhku duduk disini dan meminum susu? Bukankah sekarang harusnya sekarang kami sedang memulai proses pembuatan bayi?' batin Naruto heran. Setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai Naruto dan Itachi langsung bergegas pulang ke Mansion Itachi.

"Kau suka minum susu murni?" Itachi bertanya sembari mengaduk susu yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ya... Nenek sering membuatkanku susu sebelum aku tidur." jawab Naruto.

"Katanya agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak setelah seharian bekerja." lanjutnya. Itachi menatap Naruto dengan alis bertaut lalu menyodorkan segelas susu pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Naruto menghabiskan segelas susu itu dalam sekali teguk. Rasa hangat mengalir ke tenggorokannya saat Naruto meminum susu itu, perutnya yang tadinya terasa kaku menjadi lebih santai dan ketegangan di otot-ototnya mulai berkurang.

"Aahh.. Enak." desah Naruto nikmat. Naruto menutup mulutnya cepat dengan kedua tangannya, betapa tidak sopannya dia mendesah di depan Itachi. Itachi terkekeh geli melihat sikap Naruto, ia pandangi Naruto yang terlihat lebih santai dan nyaman sekarang. Itachi tersenyum simpul, sama hal nya seperti Naruto. Minum susu selalu membuatnya santai dan nyaman. Meskipun ia cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi, karena ia juga selalu bisa tertidur nyenyak setelah minum segelas susu. Itachi lalu meminum susu miliknya sendiri.

"Aku suka susu yang dimasak dengan api sedang." ujar Itachi tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menatap Itachi. "Aku tidak minum alkohol dan juga merokok, aku tidak punya penyakit yang mematikan ataupun penyakit kelamin." Itachi berhenti bicara menunggu respon dari Naruto, gadis itu menatap Itachi dalam diam. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menularkan penyakit padamu, karena aku sehat." lanjutnya.

Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan Itachi. Apa Itachi, baru saja menjelaskan pria seperti apa dia ini?

"Kau ingin tau pria seperti apa yang akan menanamkan benihnya di rahimmu'kan?" Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, sisanya kau bisa bertanya pada Kakashi. Aku akan menyuruhnya menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan padanya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak lagi ingin tahu seperti apa Itachi, setelah melihat Itachi membuatkan susu untuknya entah mengapa ia merasa Itachi adalah pria yang baik.

"Apa nanti kau akan merawat bayi ini dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin menginginkan bayi jika aku tidak bisa menyayanginya."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi, sekarang hatinya merasa lebih tenang saat mendengar jawaban pria itu.

"Kau sudah merasa nyaman?" tanya Itachi, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Iya, terimakasih susunya."

Itachi menarik lengan Naruto, membuat gadis itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Naruto menahan nafasnya saat melihat kedekatan tubuh mereka. Pria itu dapat melihat rasa gugup Naruto semua itu terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik gadis itu. Melihat itu Itachi memegang tengkuk Naruto lalu memijatnya pelan, menenangkan saraf-saraf gadis itu. Naruto menatap Itachi sejenak lalu memejamkan matanya menerima pijatan nyaman di tengkuknya. Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto yang terlihat begitu menikmati pijatannya, ia tarik kepala Naruto agar bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria yang kini telah resmi berstatus sebagai suaminya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar debaran jantung Itachi dan hembusan nafas lelaki itu di kepalanya. Jari-jari piawai Itachi masih terus memijat tengkuknya, membuat Naruto semakin terlena dalam pelukan pria itu.

Jari-jari yang awalnya memijat tengkuknya bergerak turun menyusuri punggung Naruto hingga berhenti tepat dilekukkan pinggang Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan Itachi yang menyusup masuk kedalam baju Naruto, menyentuh permukaan kulit punggungnya. Naruto mendesah tertahan saat Itachi menempelkan bibirnya di celah leher Naruto. Bibir yang awalnya hanya menempel itu, kini mulai membaui aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto mencengkram kuat lengan Itachi, mendongakkan kepalanya agar Itachi lebih leluasa menjelajahi lehernya.

Itachi menarik bibirnya dari leher Naruto, bibir itu bergerak menuju leher Naruto, nafasnya memburu tepat di telinga Naruto. "Pergi ke kamarmu sekarang." tubuh Naruto bergidik saat pria itu berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Apa?"

"Sekarang!" Itachi melepaskan Naruto dan mendorong gadis itu agar berjalan ke kamarnya. Dalam keadaan yang masih bingung Naruto menoleh kearah Itachi, pria itu menggerakkan tangannya agar Naruto segera pergi ke kamarnya. Naruto pun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan sesekali menengok kebelakang mencoba melihat apakah pria itu mengikutinya dan ternyata benar Itachi memang mengikutinya berjalan di belakang gadis itu dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari Naruto.

Ketika melewati ruang tamu, Naruto berpapasan dengan Kakashi, Naruto hendak menghentikan langkahnya namun mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara Itachi.

"Jangan berhenti, terus berjalan ke kamarmu."

Naruto pun hanya menundukan kepalanya kepada Kakashi. "Selamat malam Kakashi-san."

"Selamat malam nona, semoga anda mimpi indah." balas Kakashi di sertai senyumannya.

"Pulanglah ke rumah utama." perintah Itachi pada Kakashi. Ia tak menghentikan langkahnya sekalipun sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi.

"Apa kau ingin aku kesini besok pagi untuk membangunkanmu seperti biasa?"

"Ya.. Jangan terlambat besok pagi aku ada rapat."

"Baiklah."

Pandangan Kakashi tidak lepas dari Naruto dan Itachi. Tuan mudanya terang-terangan mengikuti gadis itu kekamarnya. Kakashi memutar tubuhnya berjalan kearah luar, senyuman tak luput dari wajahnya sepanjang perjalanannya pulang ke rumah utama.

Naruto melirik kearah Kakashi yang menghilang dibalik pintu, lalu menoleh kearah Itachi yang masih mengikutinya, wajah Naruto memerah dengan sempurna saat sadar bahwa Itachi bermaksud mengikutinya sampai kekamarnya. Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk, ia memutar tubuhnya sambil memegang pintu. Melihat Itachi berjalan masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka. Itachi mengambil alih pintu dari tangan Naruto kemudian menutupnya. Ada jeda selama beberapa saat selama mata mereka bertemu, Naruto menekan tangannya di depan dada merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Tatapan tajam Itachi mampu membuatnya tak berkutik, Naruto mundur selangkah saat Itachi maju selangkah, lalu mundur lagi ketika Itachi terus melangkah maju hingga akhirnya kakinya berbenturan dengan tepian tempat tidurnya. Membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Itachi tidak menahannya cepat dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping gadis itu.

Itachi menundukan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan nafsu yang tidak ditutup-tutupi lagi. Naruto memejamkan matanya dibawah tekanan bibir dan lidah Itachi, ia menggerang nikmat ketika Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan lidah pria itu mulai menyusup masuk untuk mengeksploitasi mulut Naruto. Tangan Itachi bergerak cepat menarik baju Naruto. Itachi melepaskan ciumannya untuk melepaskan baju itu dari kepala Naruto, lalu melemparkan baju itu kesembarang tempat sebelum kembali memagut bibir Naruto. Tangannya meraup payudara Naruto, meremasnya pelan sebelum berubah menjadu remasan-remasan yang penuh dengan tenaga membuat Naruto mendesah semakin sering.

Desahan Naruto membuat Itachi semakin bersemangan untuk mempernainkan tubuh gadis itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk tidak langsung menyerang Naruto. Itachi tahu ini pengalaman pertama untuk Naruto, karena itu ia harus bersabar. Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, lalu turun mencium puncak payudara Naruto yang telah ia bebaskan dari kurungan bra.

"Oouughh.. Tachihhh.." Naruto semakin mendesah nikmat dibuatnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika dicium dan di gerayangi seperti ini akan membuatnya begitu melayang.

Itachi menggigit pelan puncak payudara itu, membuat Naruto memekik kaget. Diremasnya rambut Itachi, seolah memberitahu pria itu bahwa ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Itachi terhadap tubuhnya.

Itachi mengerang di sela hisapannya pada payudara Naruto saat mendengar desahan nikmat gadis itu. "Berbaringlah." perintahnya, lalu ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto ditempat tidur. Mengatur posisi gadis itu agar senyaman mungkin di tempat tidur. Tangannya dengan lihai membebaskan Naruto dari sisa pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya membuat tubuh gadis itu kini benar-benar polos dibawahnya.

Itachi membungkuk diatas Naruto, mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu lalu turun ke leher putih gadis itu, melewati payudaranya dan membuat beberapa tanda diperut langsing gadis itu. Naruto membelalakan matanya, terkejut saat Itachi berada diatas perutnya begitu dekat dengan daerah kewanitaannya.

"Tachi, kau mau apa?"

"Sssttt..." Itachi meyentuhkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Naruto, sementara tangannya yang lain melebarkan kedua kaki Naruto. Secara refleks Naruto menutup kakinya ia terlalu malu.

"Jangan takut, lepaskan kakimu."

"Tapi ini memalukan." Naruto menahan tangan Itachi yang berusaha melebarkan kakinya lagi.

"Tak perlu malu, percayalah padaku." ucap Itachi, kemudian mengecup bibir merah Naruto. "Buka kakimu." bisiknya. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat karena menahan malu, ia tak berani menatap mata pria yang kini tengah menindihnya lalu mulai membuka kedua kakinya. Itachi kembali pada tujuan awalnya. Lidah dan bibirnya mulai bekerja dibagian bawah tubuh Naruto yang paling sensitif. Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh, menyiksa dan nikmat secara bersamaan saat merasakan lidah Itachi di bagian kewanitaannya. Tangannya mencengkram seprai dengan kuat, lalu mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan Itachi. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar dari tubuhnya, cengkraman tangannya di seprai bertambah kuat saat gelombang kenikmatan itu datang menghampirinya.

Nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal setelah pelepasannya. Mata safirnya dapat menangkap sosok Itachi yang kembali membungkuk diatasnya sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena cairan Naruto.

"Sekali lagi." ujarnya dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto ia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam daerah sensitif milik Naruto, membuat Naruto memekik kaget. Seolah tak puas dengan satu jari, ia kembali memasukkan satu jari yang lainnya. Alis Naruto saling bertaut merasakan sakir di daerah selangkangannya.

"Aku baru memasukkan jariku, tapi kau sudah kesakitan." ujar Itachi, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus kubuat terbiasa dengan jariku dulu." lanjutnya dan menambahkan satu jarinya lagi, membuat tiga jari itu sukses bersarang di daerah kewanitaan Naruto. Jari-jari itu terus bekerja mengobrak-ngabrik kewanitaan Naruto, berusaha memperlebarnya agar memudahkan jalan masuknya nanti.

"Aahhkk.." Naruto mendesah lagi, saat pelepasan itu kembali datang. Itachi menarik jari-jarinya yang telah lengket oleh cairan Naruto. Ia oleskan cairan itu pada puting Naruto, sebelum menghisapnya kuat.

"Ouugh.." Naruto mencengkram rambut Itachi saat merasakan hisapan kuat pada bagian putingnya.

"Masukkan, sekarang.. Aahh.." mendengar permohonan Naruto, pria itu segera melapas seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya sama-sama polos seperti Naruto. Pria itu mulai memasuki Naruto dengan perlahan ia tau ini pertama untuk Naruto. Hal itu tergambar jelas dari ekspresi kesakitan yang muncul di wajah Naruto. Itachi mencium bibir Naruto, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Saat Naruto mulai menikmati ciumannya, ia langsung melesatkan tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakan. Jerit kesakitan Naruto tertahan oleh bibir Itachi, air mata tampak keluar dari mata safirnya hinggan membasahi kedua pipinya. Itachi melepaskan ciumannya. "Ini sakit." ucap Naruto parau. "Aku tahu." balas pria itu lidahnya menjilati sisa-sisa air mata yang terdapat di kedua pipi Naruto.

Itachi mendiamkan dirinya sejenak di dalam tubuh Naruto, memberikan waktu kepada Naruto untuk menyesuaikan tubuhnya, setelah merasa Naruto mulai menerima keberadaan dirinya ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Naruto menggerang sakit, sebelum akhirnya mendesah nikmat. Rasa sakit itu kini berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Naruto menggemgam kedua lengan Itachi yang berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya, bibirnya terus mendesah nikmat membuat Itachi mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Rasa Naruto ternyata lebih nikmat dari rasa wanita-wanita yang pernah ia kencani sebelumnya. Itachi mempercepat gerakannya membuat tubuhnya dan Naruto berguncang hebat.

"Aaahhkk... Tachihhh.." desahan Naruto membuat Itachi gila, ia kalungkat kedua kaki Naruto agar melingkari pinggangnya dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kau nikmatt Naruhh..." erang pria itu serak. Disela gerakannya ia dapat merasakan otot-otot kewanitaan Naruto yang bertambah kuat mencengkram miliknya sepertinya gadis itu akan kembali mendapat pelepasannya karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mempercepat gerakannya hingga akhirnya mereka bersama mencapai puncak dari kegiatan mereka.

"Aaahh.." erang Naruto saat merasakan benih pria itu yang masuk kedalam rahimnya, tubuhnya sedikit menggelinjang dibawah tindihan tubuh Itachi. Nafas mereka berdua tersenggal akibat aktifitas pembuatan bayi yang mereka lakukan. Itachi menggulingkan badannya kesamping, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan Naruto. Tangannya melingkari posesif pinggang Naruto. "Terimakasih." bisiknya sembari mengecup puncak kepala Naruto berkali-kali. Naruto tak menjawabnya ia terlalu lelah, hingga akhirnya ia terlelap dalam pelukan posesif sang sulung Uchiha, tak lama Itachi pun ikut terlelap menyusul Naruto.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, tubuhnya serasa remuk dan bagian selangkangannya terasa sangat sakit. Mukanya memerah saat teringat apa yang telah membuat selangkangannya terasa sangat sakit. Yah... mereka melakukannya. Proses membuat bayi, ia tak pernah tahu jika proses membuat bayi bisa sangat melelahkan,sakit, dan... nikmat disaat bersamaan. Ia mencoba menggerakan badannya, namun sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya menghentikan pergerakannya. 'Ini tangan Itachi.' batin Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia memindahkan tangan itu, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Itachi. Ia dudukkan badannya disisi ranjang. Erangan sakit keluar dari bibirnya yang tampak sedikit membemgkak akibat ciuman panas Itachi.

Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa percintaannya semalam dengan Itachi.

Mata Naruto menatap dengan seksama pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Matanya terbelalak melihat hampir sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh bercak merah karya Itachi. Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan mrnhembuskannya perlahan. 'Akhirnya kami telah melakukan proses pembuatan bayi, dan berarti sekarang aku sudah tidak perawan lagi' batin Naruto sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Naruto keluar kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk yang melilit tubuh rampingnya. Di atas ranjang ia dapat melihat Itachi yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk membanginkan Itachi. Bukankah pagi ini pria itu ada rapat. Naruto tahu hal ini saat semalam mendengar percakapan Itachi dan Kakashi. Hey.. dia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, hanya saja ia punya telinga yang masih normal jadi jangan salahkan ia bila mendengarnya.

"Tachi, bangun." ujar Naruto sembari mengguncang tubuh pria itu pelan. Itachi menggeliatkab tubuhnya merasa terusik dengan guncangan tangan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit enggan ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan iris mata yang sekelam malam. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah sosok Naruto, tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Jujur.. dulu ia sempat membayangkan hal ini, saat terbangun dari tidurnya sosok Kyuubilah yang ingin ia lihat untuk pertama kali. Dan sekarang di depannya tengah berdiri sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi.

Tangan Itachi menarik tangan Naruto, Naruto yang tak siap dengan tarikan tiba-tiba itu kehilangan keseimbangn hingga tubuhnya oleng danmembuat ia sukses jatuh kedalam pelukan Itachi. Pria itu langsung mencium bibir Naruto memagutnya mesra tak lama hanya sebuah ciuman singkat di pagi hari.

"Aku hanya menagih morning kiss ku." ujar pria itu santai, membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna.

"Cepat mandi sana." ujar Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh Itachi kekamar mandi dengan wajah memerah. Itachi terkekeh pelan melihat Naruto, sebelum bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks For : | Ollanara511 | .faris | | Aretabelva | Nara Kamijo | yunaucii | Uchiha ryu'tto | Himura kenshin | Guest | Guest | lia wulan | Guest | Guest | uchihatachibana | uchihaizumi67 | Shikaru51 | opie90 | Jeong Daisuke | Nanako |.**

**.**

**. **

**Author Note : Yaampun beneran deh lemonnya ancur banget yah... xD. Oh iya chapter ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fic yang pernah Ei baca. Soal scene nikahnya gimana menurut kalian? Bener-bener gaje yah, jujur Ei paling repot bikin scene itu... :3. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan...**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**Gak suka..! Gak usah Baca..!**

.

.

**Happy reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

.

Kakashi datang pagi, sesuai dengan perintah Itachi. Namun, sepertinya ia tak perlu membangunkan pria itu lagi. Karena, sekarang pria itu telah lengkap dengan kemejanya meskipun dasi yang terpasang di lehernya belum terpasang sempurna. Alisnya sedikit bertaut melihat penampilan Itachi, kemeja yang ia pakai tampak seperti bukan gayanya yang biasa.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda." sapanya sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi."

"Hari ini anda tampak berbeda." ujar Kakashi dengan penuh keyakinan. Itachi melirikkan matanya sekilas ke arah Kakashi, sebelum bertanya. "Apanya yang berbeda?".

"Entahlah, anda terlihat lebih segar pagi ini."

"Mungkin karena aku tidur lebih nyenyak dari biasanya." jawab Itachi seadanya.

"Yah, mungkin." jawab Kakashi menyetujui perkataan Itachi, sambil tersenyum penuh makna. "Tuan, sarapan sudah siap." ujar Kakashi. Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi menuju ruang makan dengan Kakashi yang berjalan mengekorinya dibelakang sambil membawa jas kerja Itachi.

.

.

Diruang makan terlihat Naruto yang tengah menata makanan diatas meja makan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, hari ini ia memasak berbagai makanan kesukaan Itachi. Kegiatan Naruto terhenti ketika menyadari kehadiran Itachi dan Kakashi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Itachi, lalu dengan telaten tangannya mengikat dasi itu. Itachi dan Kakashi tampak terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto. Namun pria itu membiarkannya. Dibelakangnya Kakashi yang telah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya menggulum senyum simpul melihat kegiatan roman picisan yang tengah berlangsung di depan matanya. Dalam hatinya ia ikut merasa senang karena kini ada yang memperhatikan tuannya. 'Mereka sudah seperti pasangan suami istri sungguhan, bila tak ada perjanjian konyol itu.' batinnya. Kakashi memang mengetahui perjanjian yang dibuat tuannya dan Naruto. Bahkan, ia pun menolak perjanjian konyol yang ada dipikiran tuannya. Namun, saat melihat mata Itachi yang penuh tekad untuk memiliki anak yang mirip dengan mendiang kekasihnya itu dengan berat hati ia menyetujui perjanjian itu dan mendukung tuannya.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang kau sudah siap berangkat ke kantor." Naruto tersenyum hangat saat melihat dasi itu telah terpasang rapi di leher Itachi, membuat Itachi terpaku ditempatnya. Ada perasaan senang yang menggelitik hatinya saat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya, namun ia sendiri masih belum bisa menyimpulkan perasaan apa yang membuatnya begitu senang saat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya.

.

.

Itachi tampak sibuk mengamati berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Ia terus berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya, namun pikirannya justru terus tertuju pada Naruto. Wanita yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Ah, bahkan mereka semalam melewatkan malam yang panas. Karena merasa sulit untuk berkonsentrasi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaruh berkas-berkas itu dimejanya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya, kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya lalu menerawang jauh. Naruto memang sangat mirip dengan Kyuubi, tapi kini Itachi sadar bahwa mereka benar-benar berbeda. Apa mungkin karena rasa mereka berbeda? Dulu, Itachi pernah mencium Kyuubi sekali, dan ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa saat itu, berbeda dengan Naruto. Hanya dengan mencium Naruto sekali membuat Itachi merasakan bukan perasaan kebahagiaan, tapi lebih kepada perasaan membutuhkan. Entah mengapa bayang-bayang Naruto terus mengusik pikirannya.

Tanpa ia sadari pikirannya melayang membayangkan kegiatan panas mereka malam tadi. Dimana Naruto berada dibawahnya, menggeliat dan mendesah nikmat saat ia menyentuhnya. Itachi segera menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Jika terus diingat kemungkinan Itachi tidak akan bisa fokus lagi pada pekerjaannya karena ingin segera pulang dan kembali bercinta dengan Naruto. Dengan cepat Itachi bisa kembali berkonsentrasi dan kembali fokus pada berkas-berkas kerjanya.

.

.

**Mansion Uchiha**

.

.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi taman yang ada di mansion ini. Taman yang menjadi tempat favoritnya semenjak ia tinggal di mansion ini. Disini tak banyak yang bisa ia kerjakan, karena disini sudah ada banyak pelayan yang telah mengerjakan semuanya. Jujur, ia tak biasa dengan hal ini biasanya Naruto selalu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Tapi sekarang? Semuanya telah ada yang mengurus. Tapi, ia tak merasa senang sedikitpun, ia lebih nyaman dapat mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Matanya terhenti pada hamparan taman bunga yang ada di mansion ini. Bunga-bunga disini sangat indah dan terawat. Dan yang sedikit membuatnya heran kenapa semua bunga disini adalah bunga tulip? Meskipun dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. 'Tapi siapa yang menyukai bunga tulip? Kaasan tidak mungkin, letak rumah utama dengan mansion ini cukup jauh. Apa mungkin Itachi?' Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya saat mikirkan itu. Naruto terkekeh geli membayangkan jika pria dingin seperti Itachi menyukai bunga tulip yang indah ini. Matanya menatap kagum sekeliling taman yang didominasi oleh berbagai macam bunga tulip seperti merah, kuning, oranye, putih. Perhatiannya terfokus pada bunga yang menarik perhatiannya. Alisnya berkerut melihat keadaan bunga itu, bunga ini sangat berbeda dengan bunga yang lain, bila bunga yang lain terlihat sangat cantik dan terawat namun bunga ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan bunga yang lain. Yang Naruto herankan apa tukang kebun tidak merawat bunga ini? Karena merasa tak tega melihat kondisi bunga itu yang sangat jauh dari kata baik Naruto memutuskan untuk memotong bunga itu dan menanamnya kembali di pot yang baru.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Sekarang bunga itu telah ia pindahkan pada pot yang baru. Ia siram bunga itu agar cepat tumbuh dan mekar kembali. Senyuman tak pernah luput dari wajah Naruto saat melakukan kegiatan barunya.

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya Itachi yang terkenal karena worker holic hari ini pulang lebih awal. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Padahal pekerjaannya belum selesai seluruhnya. Matanya memandang kearah jalan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

**Drrtt...Drrtt**

Getaran ponsel pada saku celananya mengalih perhatian Itachi. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang jarang ia tampakan muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Little brother...?"

"Aish..Baka aniiki jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku ini sudah dewasa!" terdengar suara bentakan dari sana. Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan adiknya. Sudah dewasa, eh? Apa tidak salah? Melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sangat jauh dari kata dewasa.

"Otoutou, mana ada orang dewasa yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa dirinya telah dewasa,huh?" ujar Itachi santai, terdengar suara helaan nafas kasar disebrang sana.

"Aaisshh..kau benar-benar menyebalkan baka aniiki."

"Yah, aku tahu itu." Itachi menampakkan seringainya saat mengatakan itu.

"Dasar. Oh selamat atas pernikahanmu. Ngomong-ngomong gadis mana yang telah mampu mncairkan hatimu yang beku itu?" tanyanya dengan nada usil. Itachi mendengus kasar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Bukan urusanmu."

"A-aw, sepertinya dia gadis yang spesial,eh? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa gadis yang telah meluluhkan hatimu itu." ucapnya menggoda sang kakak. Tanpa Itachi sadari semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi pucatnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau akan terpesona saat melihatnya. Dia sangat cantik seperti malaikat." Itachi mendengar suara kekehan dari balik telfon.

"Ahaha, kau tenang saja aniiki, aku sudah memiliki malaikatku sendiri dan aku tak mungkin berpaling darinya." suara tegas Sasuke untuk beberapa saat membuat Itachi tertegun, jarang sekali adiknya bisa bersikap seperti ini. "Siapa gadis beruntung itu? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya." suaranya sangat tenang seperti seorang kakak yang ikut bahagia saat adiknya telah menemukan orang yang dicintai.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya juga pada Kaasan dan Tousan, setelah skripsiku selesai. Ah, dan kau juga harus memperkenalkan gadis itu padaku." Itachi diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tampaknya adiknya benar-benar serius dengan gadis ini bila sudah memutuskan untuk mempertemukannya pada Kaasan dan Tousan. Sebuah senyum tulus kembali terukir di wajah tampannya. "Aku menunggu saat itu." jawabnya.

.

.

Waktu perjalanan pulang terasa sangat singkat untuk Itachi. Kakinya melangkah pasti masuki mansion mewahnya, ia menatap sekeliling mencari keberadaan Naruto. Biasanya gadis itu akan menunggunya pulang dan membawakan tas miliknya, tapi kemana Naruto sekarang?. Saat tiba diruang tamu ia dapat mendengar suara tawa yang sangat ia kenali. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat Kaasan-nya dan Naruto tengah bercanda gurau, sesekali mereka melempar candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa. Gadis itu tertawa sangat lepas saat bersama Kaasan-nya. Tawa yang jarang sekali ia lihat selama Naruto tinggal disini. Mereka berdua tampak akrab, seperti sudah saling mengenal cukup lama dan Kaasan-nya terlihat sangat menyukai Naruto. Bagaimana jika Kaasan-nya tahu bahwa ia dan Naruto sebenarnya tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kontrak. Tapi, apakah benar hanya sebatas itu? Bukankah perasaan manusia dapat berubah?.

Tawa Mikoto terhenti saat melihat keberadaan putra sulungnya, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Mikoto. Sebuah senyum lembut terbit diwajahmya tanpa ia perintah, tanpa diperintah badannya bergerak menuju Itachi. "Okaeri..." ucapnya saat berada tepat di depan Itachi. Itachi memandang Naruto dalam diam, entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat saat Naruto mengucapkan itu. Dibelakang mereka Mikoto tampak tersenyum melihat kemesraan Itachi dan Naruto. Ia merasa tak perlu khawatir tak ada yang mengurus Itachi, bukankah sekarang telah ada Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Ia ber-de-hem kecil membuat pasangan itu kembali menatapnya. "Sepertinya sudah malam, Kaasan pulang dulu,ne" ucapnya sembari menghampiri mereka. Sebelum pergi ia memeluk Naruto terlebih dahulu dan membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu, membuat wajah Naruto merona merah. Alis Itachi bertaut bingung, ia sedikit penasaran pada apa yang dibisikkan Kaasan-nya pada Naruto. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, kini Mikoto beralih menatap Itachi. "Jaga istrimu baik-baik,ne" Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Itachi dan Naruto tengah berada di kamar mereka. Setelah menikah mereka memang tidur bersama. Saat ini, Naruto tengah membantu Itachi melepaskan kemeja pria itu. Setelah kepergian Mikoto, Naruto langsung bertanya pada Itachi apa dia mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu, dan pria itu memilih untuk mandi dulu. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya paham setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi. Ia segera bergegas untuk menyiapkan air hangat dan keperluan mandi Itachi yang lain, setelah selesai ia langsung membantu Itachi untuk melepaskan kemejanya.

Tangan Naruto dengan terampil membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja Itachi, sementara pria itu hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto. Jujur...Naruto merasa gugup saat Itachi menatapnya seperti ini apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Jangtungnya terus berdetak kencang, dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar Itachi tak mendengar suara jangtung-nya.

"Apa Kakashi yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini juga?" tanya Itachi setelah Naruto melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan bingung. Seolah mengerti dengan arti tatapan itu, Itachi memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku?" tambahnya. Naruto mengangguk paham dengan maksud Itachi. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik gadis itu, mata safirnya memandang polos kearah Itachi. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena tindakan Kakashi yang melakukan semua ini. Sebelumnya Kakashi memang telah meminta izin padanya agar ia mengurangi pekerjaannya. Dan alasan yang pria itu berikan sangat sulit untuk ia tolak. Kakashi beralasan bahwa ia sudah tidak muda lagi dan ia ingin memiliki sedikit waktu santai. Dan pria itu mengusulkan agar mulai sekarang Naruto lah yang mengurus semua kebutuhan Itachi dirumah dan pria itu hanya mengurus urusan kantor. Sebelum menikah dan bertemu Naruto, yang mengurus segala kebutuhan Itachi adalah Kakashi, pria itu sudah seperti istri Itachi yang mengurus segala kebutuhan Itachi. Namun, kini ia bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, karena sekarang ada Naruto dan itu berarti ia bisa lebih santai.

"Biasanya Kakashi juga menemaniku masuk sampai kamar mandi." ujar Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar, mata safirnya menatap lurus kearah mata oniks Itachi. "Tapi, Kakashi-san bilang aku hanya perlu membantumu melepaskan baju dan menungguimu mandi?" bantah Naruto.

"Dia tidak bilang kau harus memeriksa air panasnya?"

"O oh.." Naruto mengerti maksud Itachi sekarang, sebenarnya ia merasa malu karena telah salah mengartikan maksud Itachi sebelumnya. Naruto segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan air shower, memeriksa panas air itu dengan tangannya. "Aahh..panas" Naruto secara refleks mengibaskan tangannya lalu cepat-cepat menekan dan memutar keran untuk air dingin, ia menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum memeriksa airnya lagi.

"Sudah cukup hangat." ia tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya dan terkesiap kaget karena Itachi sudah melepaskan sisa pakaiannya sendiri dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Tangan putih Itachi memegang pundak Naruto lalu mendorong tubuh sintal gadis itu ke dalam bilik berkaca kamar mandi, membuat tubuh Naruto basah karena guyuran air hangat dari pancuran. Naruto mengerjap kaget lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan bersandar ditembok marmer yang ada dibelakangmya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat tangan Itachi mulai membuka pakaiannya.

"Disambut seperti ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada disambut oleh Kakashi."

Naruto menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan menakjubkan yang ada dihadapannya, mereka sudah basah karena guyuran air dari shower.

"Tapi, Kakashi-san bilang aku tidak harus sampai masuk kedalam sini." Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang terasa tercekat ketika tubuhnya dialiri listrik menyambut sentuhan tangan Itachi ditubuhnya.

"Dia juga tidak bilang kita akan bercinta disinikan?" bisik Itachi seduktif disamping telinga Naruto.

"Ha..?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Sekarang lepaskan bajumu yang sudah basah ini, lalu kita mulai lagi proses membuat bayi." Itachi menunduk dan mencium Naruto dengan menggebu seperti kemarin malam. Suara desahan dan erangan terus keluar dari bibir mereka. Itachi berhasil membebaskan Naruto dari pakaiannya yang sudah basah, menumpuk pakaian itu dilantai marmer kamar mandi.

Air hangat yang keluar dari shower membuat pergulatan mereka semakin panas, gerakan tangan Itachi mengusap dan membelai dengan tergesa-gesa. Uap panas menyelimuti mereka meninggalkan embun disekeliling dinding kaca bilik kecil itu. Tidak ingin bermain-main, karena tubuhnya sudah sangat ingin dipuaskan Itachi mengangkat Naruto kedalam gendongannya, mengalungkan kaki Naruto pada pinggangnya. Didorongnya tubuh Naruto hingga punggung gadis itu membentur tembok bermarmer. Miliknya yang memang sejak tadi sudah tegang mulai memasuki lubang hangat milik Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sekali lagi milik Itachi memasuki tubuhnya. Rasanya memang tidak sesakit yang pertama, tapi Naruto tetap saja terkesiap kaget karena tiba-tiba merasa penuh dibawahnya. Itachi mengerang karena Naruto masih sesempit kemarin, mendesah lega setelah berhasil masuk seutuhnya. Itachi mulai bergerak dengan tekanan yang cepat dan memabukkan.

Naruto menumpukan tangannya di bahu Itachi, merasakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi seiring pergerakan tubuh mereka. Desahan dan erangan nikmat menyertai kegiatan mereka. Itachi mencium Naruto ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu menghampirinya, dengan sekali dorongan Itachi pun sampai pada pelepasannya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang datang sedetik sebelum Itachi. Sekali lagi Naruto merasakan cairan hangat Itachi memasuki rahimnya. Mungkin setelah ini Naruto benar-banar akan hamil.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, Itachi melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto dan menurunkan kaki gadis itu kembali hingga menginjak lantai. "Maaf aku menyerangmu seperti ini." ujar Itachi menyesal.

Naruto menatap Itachi takjub. Pria ini minta maaf padanya?. "Tak apa" jawab Naruto, apa lagi yang harus ia jawab?

"Sekarang kau harus ikut mandi bersamaku." ucap Itachi sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto, menyemprotkan sabun cair ditangannya kemudian menggosoknya dengan kedua tangan hingga berbusa. Itachi mengusapkan tangannya yang berbusa di tubuh Naruto, tangan, perut, lengan, hingga ke payudara gadis itu. Itachi berlama-lama menyabuni payudara Naruto, semalam ia tidak melihat dengan jelas, istrinya memiliki lekukan yang indah, payudara penuh yang bisa memenuhi tangannya.

Itachi menarik pinggang Naruto hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya. Itachi sudah menegang lagi hanya dengan memandangi tubuh Naruto. "Sekali lagi, setelahnya kita akan benar-benar mandi." setelah mengucapkkan itu, Itachi mendaratkan ciumannya. Dan sekali lagi bercinta dengan Naruto.

Kegiatan mereka baru benar-benar terhenti saat tubuh polos mereka sudah benar-benar kedinginan. Itachi menggendong tubuh lemas Naruto menuju ranjang mereka, ia yakin gadis itu tak mampu berjalan sendiri karena gerakannya yang brutal. Diselimutinya tubuh polos Naruto, matanya mengamati wajah cantik istrinya dalam diam. Dimulai dari matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang merah menggoda. Dan gadis ini benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang indah, meskipun sudah beberapa kali melihatnya, ia selalu terpesona melihat tubuh polos itu. Apalagi saat kedua pipi putih istrinya merona merah setiap kali ia mengajaknya bercinta. Ia baringkan tubuhnya yang masih polos disamping Naruto, memeluk posesif gadis itu dari belakang. Ia terlalu malas untuk berpakaian, terlalu lelah. Tak lama iapun ikut menyusul Naruto pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For : | | hanazawa kay | Pena Bulu | za hime | ollanara511 | Nara Kiki | Hyull | minyak tanah | Cho Sihyun | miskiyatuleviana |yukiko senju | .faris | Atarashi ryuuna | | yunaucii | kyujaena | Guest | Riena Okazaki | kawaii | Guest | .739 | Guest | Kaname | Dewi15 | shanzec | Guest | Tico Michaelis | Guest | .**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw?**

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: ItaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

**Gak suka..! Gak usah Baca..!**

.

.

**Happy reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah gorden tersebut seolah memberi tahu sang pemilik kamar bahwa pagi telah tiba.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada diruangan itu. Sosok yang pertama ditangkap olehnya adalah seorang pria tampan yang terbaring disampingnya. Suaminya. Uchiha Itachi. Itachi tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup dengan kepala yang menoleh kesamping tepat ke arahnya. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi tingkat ketampanan suaminya justru dengan posisi seperti ini ia tampak terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat cara tidur Itachi yang tampak seperti bayi begitu polos dan sangat menggemaskan di saat bersamaan. Keadaan mereka berdua masih sama seperti semalam, mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan 'polos' tanpa sehelai benangpun yang hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tak merasa risih dengan keadaannya maupun Itachi. Bahkan ia tak merasa malu sedikitpun, lagipula untuk apa dia merasa malu toh ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi melihat tubuh polosnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan pipinya memanas mengingat apa yang menyebabkan keadaannya polos seperti sekarang. Kemarin, setelah pulang dari kantor Itachi langsung menyerangnya. Ah, Naruto yakin setelah ini dia pasti akan benar-benar hamil.

Mata safir Naruto terus mengawasi wajah Itachi dimulai dari kening pria itu yang selalu berkerut jika menghadapi masalah, mata oniks yang selalu waspada dan memandang tajam pada orang yang baru di kenalnya dan hidung mancung pria itu. Tatapan Naruto terkunci pada bibir Itachi, bibir itulah yang merebut ciuman pertamanya, bibir itu jugalah yang telah membuat tanda kepemilikan hampir di setiap senti tubuhnya, mengklaim bahwa Naruto hanya milik Itachi seorang. Tangan Naruto terangkat mengusap bibir yang telah banyak membuat tanda kemerahan di tubuhnya itu. Entah ia mendapat dorongan dari mana, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar ingin mencium bibir itu.

Naruto bergeser mendekati tubuh Itachi, ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dan Itachi.

**Cup Cup Cup**

Naruto mengecup bibir itu beberapa kali. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah cantiknya setelah ia berhasil melakukan keinginannya. Ia menatap lama wajah Itachi namun kali ini dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Naruto merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Itachi sebagai suaminya, meskipun ia sadar pernikahan mereka hanya sebatas 'perjanjian' namun Itachi selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat pria ini.

"Kau sudah puas memandangi wajahku?" Naruto mengerjap kaget mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, itu berarti dari tadi pria ini sudan bangun dan Itachi sadar bahwa dia telah mencuri ciuman Itachi diam-diam?

"Kau memang perlu di hukum Uchiha Naruto, karena telah berani menggodaku." ucapnya lagi. Naruto menatap Itachi bingung mendengar ucapan pria itu, seolah mengerti akan tatapan Naruto, pria itu menarik tangan Naruto lalu mengarahkannya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kini telah menegang sempurna. Mata Naruto membulat merasakan 'sesuatu' yang menegang di bawah sana. 'Ah, kenapa dia mudah sekali bangkit' batin Naruto sedikit jengkel. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan proses pembuatan bayi pukul dua pagi dan sekarang pria ini ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Aahhkk..." Naruto menjerit kaget saat Itachi memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentak. Pria itu mencium Naruto mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit gadis itu meskipun Naruto sudah beberapa kali ia masuki namun milik Naruto tetap terasa sempit seperti saat pertama kali ia masuki. Itachi terus melumat bibir Naruto dalam sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah membuat mereka melenguh nikmat di sela-sela ciuman panas itu.

**_-_ Bad Love_-_**

Mobil hitam yang dikendarai Kakashi berhenti tepat di halaman depan mansion mewah ini. Kakashi melangkah memasuki mansion mewah itu ditangannya ia membawa bahan-bahan makanan untuk kebutuhan Naruto dan Itachi tak lupa dengan membawa beberapa buku pesanan Naruto. Sudah dua bulan berlalu dan semenjak kedatangan Naruto pekerjaannya terasa lebih ringan, ia hanya perlu mengurus dan membantu Itachi tentang urusan kantor atau hanya bertugas ketika persediaan makanan di mansion ini sudah habis. Jujur, Kakashi benar-benar terkejut mendapati tuan mudanya itu sama sekali tidak protes maupun mengeluh tentang Naruto. Dan Kakashi bisa langsung menebak kalau gadis itu sudah pandai mengurus Itachi, atau dia memang pandai mengurus seorang suami?

Kakashi melangkah masuk, ia mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekeliling mansion. Alisnya bertaut bingung melihat keadaan mansion yang tampak sangat sepi. Ia tahu betul hari ini hari minggu hari dimana orang-orang bermalas-malasan dan bangun siang. Tapi, setaunya tuan mudanya itu bukanlah tipe seperti itu. Yang ia tahu Itachi tak pernah bangun siang meskipun ia tidur larut malam ataupun karena hari libur. Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menaruh semua bahan makanan itu. Karena tak menemukan Itachi maupun Naruto disini ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto di kamar gadis itu untuk memberikan buku-buku pesanan Naruto.

"Naru-chan, apa kau di dalam?" masih tak ada jawaban membuat Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya bingung sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pekikkan Naruto dari dalam kamar, ia pun bergegas mendekati kamar itu namun saat tangannya akan membuka kenop pintu, ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya membuat tangannya mengambang di udara. Mulanya ia merasa khawatir saat mendengar suara pekikkan Naruto takut Naruto terjatuh atau terpeleset, namun kemudian tangan itu berhenti ketika ia juga mendengar suara erangan Itachi dari dalam kamar.

Kakashi membuka mulutnya berbentuk seperti huruf 'O' lalu mengatupkannya rapat-rapat. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tidak perlu di lihat lagi ia tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Suara nafas yang tersenggal-senggal memenuhi kamar Naruto. Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang dengan Naruto yang berada di pangkuannya. Nafas Naruto yang menderu menyapu permukaan bahu kokohnya, gadis itu jelas kelelahan. Tentu saja lelah karena Itachi memintanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat untuk mendapatkan puncak kepuasan dari kegiatan mereka. Itachi menaikkan kepalanya, tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang ramping Naruto. Sedangkan tangan kanannya merapikan rambut Naruto yang tampak berantakan akibat proses pembuatan bayi mereka. Disisirnya rambut itu menggunakan jari-jarinya, setelah merasa cukup rapih ia peluk Naruto erat. "Kau semakin pandai bercinta." bisikkan kata-kata vulgar itu membuat Naruto meremang dan merona malu. Bagaimana ia tidak menjadi pandai, jika Itachi dengan ahli dan piawai mengajarinya. Naruto bahkan tidak tau ada posisi-posisi yang membuatnya tercengang dan mendapat kenikmatan lebih. Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya. "Ini sudah pagi." ujar Naruto mengingatkan dan mendapati anggukan setuju dari Itachi. "Kau ingin mandi atau sarapan dulu?" tanyanya.

"Mandi." jawabnya singkat. Naruto mengangguk paham. Pelan-pelan Naruto melepas tautannya dengan Itachi. Itachi mendesis pelan saat Naruto melepas tautan mereka berdua. Naruto melangkah dengan tubuh polosnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Itachi. Itachi menatap Naruto dalam diam. Sungguh aneh pikirnya, sebelumnya ia tak pernah di hampiri desakkan untuk meniduri seseorang sekuat ini. Tidak bisa di hitung lagi sudah berapa kali Itachi bercinta dengan Naruto. Dan ia sadar betul kegiatan bercinta itu bukan hanya untuk proses pembuatan bayi mereka, tapi lebih kepada keinginan pribadi Itachi. Entahlah, mungkin karena hormon seksual di dalam tubuh Itachi sedang meningkat sehingga membuat pria itu ingin menjamah Naruto.

**_-_Bad Love_-_**

"Ojii-san, kau sudah datang?" Naruto terkejut mendapati Kakashi yang sudah ada di dapur.

"Ne, kau baru bangun?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu..." Naruto hendak membantah namun menghentikan bantahannya, sadar bahwa penampilannya belum rapih sempurna. Naruto menyisipkan beberapa helai anak rambutnya kebelakang telinganya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya lalu berjalan ke arah washtafel. "Itu, aku kesiangan." jawabnya canggung. Kakashi menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia berpura-pura tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi.

"Naru, ini buku-buku yang kau pesan kemarin." Kakashi memberikan beberapa buku tentang tanaman kepada Naruto.

"Ah, terimakasih ojii-san." Naruto tersenyum senang menerima buku-buku itu.

Naruto mulai menyiapkan pakaian santai rumahan untuk Itachi lalu menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Itachi.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan ia ingin makan apa." ucap Naruto lesu menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Masakkan apapun yang kau buat tuan muda pasti akan menyukainya." ucap Kakashi menyemangati Naruto.

"Baiklah..." jawab Naruto, ia dengan terampil menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

"Ojii-san, duduklah sebentar aku akan membuatkanmu teh." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakkan yang sedang ia buat. Dengan patuh Kakashi menuruti perintah Naruto, dari awal bertemu Naruto ia sudah bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto adalah gadis yang baik, karena itu ia sangat setuju akan hubungan Itachi dan Naruto. Ia bahkan telah membuat beberapa rencana untuk membuat hubungan Itachi dan Naruto menjadi semakin dekat.

"Kakashi kau sudah datang?" suara Itachi terdengar dari belakang mereka. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap terkejut pada baju yang di gunakan Itachi. Bukan baju yang aneh memang, hanya pakaian santai rumahan biasa. Tapi...melihat tuan mudanya berpakaian beda dari biasanya membuatnya merasa aneh dan memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan. Seorang direktur muda yang biasanya selalu memakai jas kebesarannya kini hanya memakai pakaian rumahan biasa, jadi wajar'kan bila reaksinya sedikit berlebihan? Mata Kakashi tak lepas memandang ke arah Itachi hingga pria itu duduk di meja makan.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya ia berjalan santai menghampiri mereka berdua dengan semangkuk nasi dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Setelah itu ia menuangkan segelas air hangat dan menaruhnya di depan Itachi. Itachi meminum air hangat itu dengan santai seolah hal itu memang telah menjadi kebiasaannya. Kakashi terdiam memandangi kegiatan itu. Naruto benar-benar melakukannya? Ia benar-benar menyiapkan segela kebutuhan Itachi bahkan sampai hal-hal yang paling kecil?

Itachi memandang Naruto yang tengah mengambil lauk pauk untuknya dalam diam. Dia sangat menikmati kegiatan ini, sejak beberapa bulan lalu saat pertama kali Naruto menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, menyiapkan pakaiannya, mengikatkan dasinya bahkan sampai hal-hal kecil yang selalu Naruto perhatikan. Ia menyukainya. Sangat. Semua perhatian yang Naruto berikan membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Sebelumnya ia selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dan anehnya ia tak pernah menolak atau marah pada pilihan Naruto walau tak jarang pilihan baju gadis itu tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, namun ia tak marah justru dengan senang hati memakainya dan ia pun tak tau kenapa.

Naruto mulai menuangkan sup miso yang baru di buatnya. Keningnya berkerut mencium aroma tajam dari sup tersebut, sebisa mungkin ia menahan desakkan di dalam perutnya yang minta di muntahkan. Cepat-cepat Naruto menutup tutup panci itu.

"Naru-chan, kau kenapa?" Kakashi bertanya khawatir melihat perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Ada yang salah dengan sup ini. Baunya tidak enak." Kakashi berdiri menghampiri Naruto, lalu membuka tutup panci itu dan menghirup aromanya. "Baunya tidak enak'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ini terlihat lezat, dan baunya juga enak. Naru-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aromanya membuatku mual." jawab Naruto dengan kening berkerut ia mengambil tutup panci dari tangan Kakashi lalu menutup sup itu. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gejala seperti ini...mungkinkah?

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam diam mencoba mengamati kejadian yang ada di depannya.

"Aku akan pergi membeli alat tes kehamilan." ucap Kakashi. "Sekarang aku permisi tuan muda." ucapnya lagi.

Naruto terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Apa maksud Kakashi tadi? Apa maksudnya saat ini ia tengah hamil? Naruto mulai menghitung dalam hati kapan terakhir kali ia datang bulan, memang sudah lama ia menyadari telat datang bulan, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyadari jika di dalam perutnya ada sesuatu yang sedang terbentuk. Pelan-pelan matanya melirik ke arah Itachi lalu kearah perutnya yang masih tampak datar. Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat raut terkejut dari wajah Itachi sama sepertinya yang juga merasa terkejut.

Itachi berdehem. Mencoba mengusai dirinya. "Aku akan memanggil dokter pribadiku untuk mengecek kebenarannya."

**Krieeett...**

Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya, ditangannya ia membawa segelas susu hangat. Bukan susu yang biasa ia minum melainkan susu untuk ibu hamil. Matanya menatap sekeliling kamar, alisnya bertaut heran karena tak melihat kehadiran Naruto di kamar tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kecil yang ada di sebelah ranjang lalu menaruh susu itu diatasnya. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar ia mendengar suara tertahan Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Itachi berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Matanya membelalak terkejut melihat Naruto yang tengah membungkuk di depan washtafel dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya, wajah Naruto tampak sangat pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi khawatir, ia memegang tengkuk Naruto lalu memijatnya pelan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis karena sudah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, sesungguhnya ia tampak tak begitu suka melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti menahan sakit. 'Apa hamil begitu menyakitkan?' itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Tak usah.." cegah Naruto cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi pada wanita hamil di awal-awal kehamilannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, jika kau tak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya pada Kaasan."

Itachi masih mengerutkan alisnya, ia masih khawatir melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat pucat. "Istirahatlah kalau begitu. Apa ada hal yang kau inginkan?" Naruto memandang ragu kearah Itachi ia bimbang ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya sebenarnya memang ada hal yang ia inginkan.

"Itu..Anooo.." Naruto menyampirkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinganya sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tatapan Itachi. Sebenarnya memang ada hal yang ia inginkan, namun ia masih bimbang untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakanlah"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu di taman belakang."

**_-_Bad Love_-_**

Seulas senyum tak lepas dari wajah Naruto, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia karena Itachi mau memenuhi permintaannya. Menemaninya jalan-jalan di sekitar taman bunga yang berada di belakang mansion Uchiha ini.

"Apa kau tidak pegal dari tadi terus tersenyum seperti itu?" Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Itachi mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan istriku benar-benar cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu, bukan malah mengatakan yang sebaliknya." jawab Naruto sebal, sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Itachi terkekeh geli melihat sikap Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya. Emosi dan sifat Naruto jadi sedikit sensitif sekarang. Biasanya gadis ini tampak sangat tegang bila ada di dekatnya seolah tengah menghadapi bos garang yang bisa menerkamnya kapan saja. Namun, sekarang?

"Kau suka disini?"

"Ya, disini nyaman dan bunga-bunga tulip disini juga indah." ucapnya tersenyum sembari menatap Itachi dengan mata yang berbinar memancarkan aura bahagianya. Hati Itachi terenyuh melihat wajah bahagia istrinya. Dalam hati ia berjanji tak akan membuat wajah bahagia itu menghilang dari wajah cantik istrinya.

"Kau tau? Kyuubi juga sangat menyukai bunga, terutama bunga tulip. Dulu, ia juga sangat senang menghabiskan waktunya di taman ini. Dia bilang bunga tulip itu tak hanya indah, namun setiap warnanya melambangkan makna yang berbeda." Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menceritakan tentang mendiang kekasihnya. Dari awal Naruto memang penasaran gadis seperti apa Kyuubi itu? Apa gadis itu cantik? Apa gadis itu baik? Dan seberapa mirip wajahnya dengan gadis bernama Kyuubi itu? itulah pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dalam otaknya namun ia tak pernah berani menanyakannya secara langsung, ia masih tau batasannya dan ia sadar betul posisinya bagi Itachi. Jujur, hati kecil Naruto merasa iri melihat seberapa besar cinta yang di berikan Itachi pada gadis itu. Meski gadis itu telah pergi, namun kenangannya selalu hidup dalam hati Itachi. Pria ini bahkan rela menyewa perempuan sepertinya untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya, dengan alasan karena wajah mereka mirip.

Mereka berhenti tepat di hamparan bunga tulip kuning. "Ia pernah bilang bahwa cinta kami seperti bunga tulip kuning. Kau tau artinya? Cinta yang tak ada harapan. Meski aku terus meyakinkannya namun dalam hatiku...aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Penyakit itu terus menggerogoti tubuhnya tapi senyumannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya saat bersamaku. Padahal dia sedang merasakan sakit akibat kanker otak yang ia derita. Namun, ia selalu menampakan senyumnya saat bersamaku...seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, ia kuat menghadapi semua ini. Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan tak suka melihat ia menderita terlalu lama karena penyakit itu hingga mengambilnya dari sisiku." Naruto memandang Itachi dalam diam, mata pria itu memancarkan kesakitan yang telah lama ia pendam.

"Kau lihat bunga itu." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Itachi. Itu, bunga yang dulu ia tanam kembali. "Sebelum di pergi dia memberiku bunga itu. Bunga Hyacinth. Aku pikir ia tengah meledekku lewat bunga itu karena tak berhasil menjadi kekasih yang baik. Bunga itu mati sama seperti hatiku yang mati saat melihatnya mati." tatapan terluka Itachi membuat hati Naruto berdenyit nyeri, ia tak suka melihat tatapan itu. Pria ini sekarang tampak begitu rapuh. Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, setidaknya untuk membalas semua kebaikan yang Itachi berikan padanya, yah hanya untuk itu tidak lebih. Batinnya mengukuhkan. Diusapnya lengan atas Itachi lembut berusaha menyalurkan kehangatannya lewat usapan itu, berharap dengan usapannya Itachi sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri disini. Naruto tersenyum menenangkan kearah Itachi mata safirnya memandang lembut ke arah mata oniks yang tampak tengah menahan rasa sakit itu. Menyalurkan kekuatan dan kehangatannya lewat tatapan itu.

"Kau mungkin salah mengartikan maksudnya Tachi..." ucapnya lirih hampir menyerupai bisikkan. "Bunga Hyacinth bukanlah bunga yang melambangkan kekecewaan. Bunga itu seperti awal yang baru, kurasa lewat bunga ini ia ingin kau memulai hidup yang baru, menjalani hidupmu lagi. Ia tak ingin kau terus merasa terluka karena rasa bersalahmu kepadanya, justru sebaliknya ia berharap kau dapat memulai awal yang baru dan menemukan kebahagianmu lagi. Kyuubi dia...kurasa benar-benar mencintaimu. Bahkan, di saat-saat terakhirnya pun ia masih memikirkanmu..." Naruto membingkai wajah Itachi, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Ia melihat dengan jelas perubahan raut wajah Itachi. Pria itu kini tampak terdiam mencerna ucapan Naruto barusan. Mata oniks itu memandang Naruto lama dalam diam.

"Naru..." Naruto menggumam sebagai jawaban, matanya balas menatap Itachi menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pria itu.

"Selama beberapa bulan ini sudah banyak yang terjadi diantara kita. Bukan hanya satu dua hal yang berubah dan aku pun sudah memikirkannya. Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, istriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya karena perjanjian dalam kontrak itu. Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dalam hidupku."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggu mu." potong Itachi saat melihat raut terkejut dari wajah Naruto. Ia sadar ini begitu mendadak dan terkesan tiba-tiba. Tapi itu salah, ia memang sudah memikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari. Meskipun ia belum merasakan getaran cinta saat bersama Naruto namun saat bersama gadis ini ia merasa nyaman dan ia rasa Naruto adalah orang yang paling tepat mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

**_-_Bad Love_-_**

Makan malam kali ini tampak ramai karena kehadiran nenek Ciyo dan kedua orang tua Itachi. Saat mendengar kabar kehamilan Naruto dari Kakashi, mereka segera memutuskan untuk berkunjung kemari. Mikoto tak henti memberikan perhatiannya pada Naruto, ia merasa senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki cucu dan menjadi seorang nenek. Fugaku dan nenek Ciyo tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya saat mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Makan malam berjalan hangat, setelah selesai makan malam mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Berkumpul bersama di selingi dengan candaan dan gurauan Mikoto yang membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Naru-chan. Ah iya, tadi Kaa-san membeli ini." Mikoto dengan semangat memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Naruto. Bingkisan itu berisi benang wol dengan berbagai warna yang indah, bahannya terasa sangat lembut di kulit tak lupa dengan jarum jait khusus untuk merajut. "Kaa-san tau kau suka merajut. Karena itu Kaa-san memberikan ini. Kau bisa membuat baju-baju bayi yang lucu dengan ini. Kau tau? Baju pertama seorang bayi sangatlah penting. Apalagi jika baju itu buatan ibunya." ucap Mikoto menambahkan. Naruto tersenyum haru menerima pemberian Mikoto. Mikoto sangat baik pada Naruto dan sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

Naruto memandang keluar ke arah jendela kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung dengan batu safir berbentuk hati pemberian neneknya. Sebelum mereka semua pulang, neneknya memberikan sebuah kalung untuknya.

"Maaf, karena nenek tak bisa memberimu banyak. Tapi, nenek ingin memberikan ini padamu." nenek Ciyo memberikan sebuah kalung pada Naruto lalu membantu memakaikannya. "Ini adalah kalung mendiang ibumu, kuharap kau suka Naru.." tambahnya, Naruto memeluk neneknya sayang. "Nenek kau ini bicara apa? Apapun pemberian nenek, Naru pasti menyukainya." ujarnya sembari tersenyum bahagia. Hati nenek Ciyo terenyuh mendengar penuturan cucunya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki Naruto sebagai cucunya.

Sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tak baik merenung malam-malam." Naruto dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas hangat Itachi karena pria itu berbicara tepat di perpotongan lehernya. Ia tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan penuh perhatian dari Itachi. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia malam ini. Tachi, kau tau? Semua yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini terasa seperti mimpi. Yah, mimpi indah di musim semi. Semuanya terlalu indah untukku. Dan aku sangat takut, saat aku terbangun nanti mimpi indah ini akan berakhir." bukannya menjawab ucapan Naruto pria itu justru mulai menjilat-jilat leher putih Naruto di selingi dengan kecupan-kecupan sensualnya. Naruto mengerang merasakan rangsangan Itachi pada bagian lehernya.

"Tachihh..hen-tikan..." pinta Naruto sedikit mendesah. Jemarinya mencengkram erat tangan Itachi yang melingkari pinggangnya, mencoba mencari pelampiasan atas rangsangan yang di berikan suaminya.

"Kau merasakannya bukan? Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Jika perlu kita bercinta sekarang juga untuk membuatmu yakin." ucapan Itachi yang dengan terang-terangan mengajaknya bercinta membuat pipi putihnya merona malu. 'Kenapa dia mudah sekali mengatakan hal-hal vulgar seperti itu.' batin Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelukan Itachi. "Sayang sekali tuan Uchiha, tapi untuk hari ini jatahmu sudah habis. Ah, badanku bahkan masih terasa sakit akibat ulahmu." ungkap Naruto sembari menggerakan badannya yang terasa sakit. Itachi mendengus melihat Naruto yang secara halus menolaknya, namun ia tak marah. Ia berjalan menghampiri istrinya lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style ke ranjang mereka.

"Baiklah kali ini kau menang Uchiha Naruto. Tapi, sebagai gantinya aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu." Naruto tersenyum mengiyakan lalu memberikan beberapa kecupan pada Itachi yang tengah berjalan sambil menggendongnya. Itachi mengeram menerima kecupan-kecupan Naruto, gadisnya benar-benar menggodanya. Apa ia tidak tau sentuhan sekecil apapun yang Naruto berikan padanya telah membuat monster kecilnya menegang di bawah sana? Ia balas mengecup Naruto. Lalu setelah sampai pada ranjang ia baringkan tubuh Naruto. Di sesapnya bibir Naruto sebentar, namun di luar dugaan Naruto justru balas mencium Itachi dengan semangat. Sepertinya kehamilannya benar-benar merubah sikap Naruto menjadi lebih sedikit agresif. Itachi mengerang karena Naruto dengan semangat menyesap bibirnya. Ia melepas dengan enggan ciuman itu. "Jangan menggodaku, kau sudah membuat monster di bawah sana menegang, honey." ucapnya memperingatkan Naruto. Naruto sedikit kecewa karena Itachi memutus secara sepihak ciuman mereka, namun ia menggangguk paham setelah mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Baiklah, lagi pula bukankah besok kau ada rapat penting jadi kau tak boleh terlambat." Akhirnya merekapun tertidur dengan Itachi yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang, tak jarang tangannya mengusap lembut perut Naruto yang kini tengah mengandung buah hatinya. Buah hati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For : | riena okazaki89 | yukiko senju | Pena Bulu | zukie1157 | ini dee | nurhasanah putri 146 | Arum Junnie | Dewi15 | sivanya anggarada | Arnygs | iche cassiopeiajaejoong | yunjae q | Aiko Michishige | Nara Kiki | yunaucii | Guest | Uchiha ryu'tto | kaname | kagome | uchihaizumi67 | shikaru51 | Nara kamijo | Guest2 | Guest3 | Guest4 | Guest5 | Guest6 | Olla | Najiha Hizaki Anzu | Nisa Yagami | funny bunny blaster | Guest7 | Guest8 | Naru kawai | .**

**Eiji Notes : Akhirnya bisa update fic ini, ada yang kangen ama fic ini? ^.^. Seneng bisa nyatuin mereka berdua di chapter ini xD. Ah iya, soal penyakit Kyuubi Ei bener-bener ngarang, jadi jangan nanya tentang masalah penyakit itu yah... xD. Ada yang tau bunga Hyacinth? Bagi yang udah baca True Love pasti gak asing kan ama nama bunga itu B-). Ada yang nanya malaikat Sasuke itu Naru bukan? Silahkan kalian tebak sendiri :p. Oh iya konflik feelnya kurang dapet kah? :o. Gomen, Ei emang gak terlalu pinter nyiptain suasana yang kuat. Tapi Ei udah berusaha semampu Ei, semoga gak mengecewakan kalian... :3. Jujur aja, awalnya Ei niatnya update fic ini tar tanggal satu, tapi gak papa lah sekarang juga xD. Mumpung lagi libur dan ada waktu buat ngetik xD. Gomen kalo pertanyaannya ada yang gak ke jawab tapi Ei baca semua kok :3.**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw (^.^)**


End file.
